Pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo amig@s
by Windy Wolf
Summary: NUEVO CAP!!, esta buenisimo!!, la primera pelea!!, PLS DEJEN REVIEW!!, cof, cof, *puppy face*, uds se tardan 5 min y a mi me alegran el dia!!, PLS!! *Cap 8*
1. Oh no!!, otra vez problemas?!?!

PASE LO QUE PASE, SEGUIREMOS SIENDO [1]AMIG@S  
  
Oh no!!, otra vez problemas?!?!  
  
Sakura y sus compañer@s de primaria, ya iban en instituto, (preparatoria), tenían alrededor de 17 años, Li todavía estaba en Japón. Sakura ya no usaba mucho sus cartas, (sólo para hacer el aseo de su casa ^_^), ya no había habido insidentes extraños, pero lo que ninguno sospechaba era que un "peligro" inminente se acercaba.  
  
-"Otra vez ese sueño"- dijo para si misma Sakura- "no lo entiendo, qué querrá decir?"  
  
-Srita. Kinomoto, podría seguir leyendo??- dijo el profesor  
  
-???? º__o!!  
  
-Pag. 64, renglón 10 del 2º párrafo- dijo Kiru susurrando  
  
-Ahh, si claro profesor- respondió Sakura apenada- La célula vegetal se encuentra compuesta por...  
  
EN EL RECREO...  
  
-Kiru, muchas gracias por lo de hoy en biología- dijo Sakura  
  
-No hay de que, si no, para qué son los amigos??- respondió algo apenado *^_^*  
  
Kiru era alto, de cuerpo atlético, (iba en el equipo de atletismo junto a su querida Sakura *^_^*). Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, siempre con ese toque algo despeinado al que todas las chicas encontraban irresistible, sus ojos eran grises, con una mirada algo así como la de Li, su piel era apiñonada, y su voz era muy profunda, pero con ese toque de jovialidad tan característico de él. Por otro lado, era tímido y extremadamente desconfiado con las personas desconocidas, pero con su amigos era como una bomba, era muy amable y caballeroso con las chicas, lo que hacía que incrementara su popularidad, pero todos estos detalles estaban dirigidos a Sakura especialmente (mmm..., por qué sera...)  
  
-Ayy!!, qué lindo te vez así Kiru!!- dijo Tomoyo mientras lo grababa  
  
Sakura, Kiru y Eriol tenían una gota en la cabeza  
  
-Tomoyo, no cabe duda de que nunca cambias ^_^- dijo Sakura  
  
-A propósito, en qué estabas pensando en la clase de biología??- dijo Eriol  
  
-Es verdad, todo el día has estado muy distraída- dijo una preocupada Tomoyo  
  
-JAJAJA, más que de costumbre??, no lo puedo creer- dijo Kiru  
  
-¬_¬, qué insinúas con eso??- dijo Sakura con una venita en la cabeza  
  
-Vaya!!, captaste  
  
-Claro, si no soy tonta como tú- =P  
  
-Estos dos nunca cambian- le comentó Eriol a Tomoyo, ambos con una gota en la cabeza  
  
-Es verdad, pero que lindos se ven peleando!!  
  
Ahora los que tenían la gota eran Sakura y Kiru  
  
-Ya en serio, que tienes Sakurita mia??- dijo Kiru  
  
-Lo que pasa es que volví a tener el mismo sueño, y no me vuelvas a decir TU Sakurita  
  
-Bueno, lo intentaré ^_^!!  
  
-Otra vez??, esto no es normal, por lo que me has dicho, parece una premonición- dijo Eriol pensativo.  
  
-A ver, no entiendo nada de nada, acaso puedes ver el futuro, leer la mano y hacer predicciones??- dijo Kiru emocionado  
  
-No exactamente- se apresuró a decir Tomoyo- lo que pasa es que Sakura ya había tenido este tipo de sueños anteriormente y resultó que se hacían verdad  
  
Kiru aún tenía un signo de interrogación en su cabeza  
  
-Si- dijo Sakura- te acuerdas cuando Eriol y yo te dijimos sobre los poderes mágicos??  
  
-Te refieres a ese cuento de las cartas y del báculo y de todas esas tonterías??  
  
-Pero todo fue verdad...  
  
-Mmm, pues no les creo  
  
-Es más, te podemos demostrar que es verdad- dijo una sonriente Tomoyo  
  
-Cómo??- dijeron al unísono Sakura y Eriol  
  
-Claro, es muy fácil, sólo tenemos que mostrar los atuendos que te hice  
  
-Es verdad, y no hay que olvidar los videos- dijo Eriol  
  
Sakura se calló con una GRAN gota en la cabeza  
  
-A poco todavía los tienes??- preguntó Sakura  
  
-Claro!!, todavía no encuentro nada mejor que ver a mi queridísima amiga Sakura peleando contra esas terribles y monstruosas cartas, que sólo pudieron se capturadas gracias a la grandiosa e inigualable Card Captor Sakura- dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos  
  
-Ay, pero como crees??, me da mucha pena- dijo Sakura algo sonrojada  
  
-Pero Sakura, tú con todo te ves bien- dijo Tomoyo, y Kiru lo reafirmó  
  
-De todas formas, dudo que me sigan quedando los trajes que usé cuando tenía10 u 11 años  
  
Era verdad, Sakura había cambiado, ya no era esa niña sonriente, alegre y angelical, ahora era una hermosa jovencita alegre, sonriente y angelical de 17 años, su figura había cambiado, pareciéndose mucho a su madre, a menudo las personas le decían que debería convertirse en modelo. Llevaba el cabello largo, abajo de los hombros, sus ojos seguían siendo de ese hermoso verde esmeralda, y su cabello seguía siendo castaño.  
  
Le seguían gustando más los deportes que las historias de terror o estudiar, debido a eso, iba en el equipo de atletismo, sobra decir que era la mejor, mientras que Kiru era el mejor de los hombres.  
  
-Que triste, entonces me tendré que conformar con sólo enseñarle los videos T_T- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-No importa, me conformo con ver a Sakura en uno de esos exclusivos diseños que le hacías Tomoyo- dijo Kiru- no cabe duda que Sakura es la mejor de todas las Card Captor- ^_^  
  
Ahora sí, Sakura estaba embarrada en el piso con una ENORME gota en la cabeza...  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA RESIDENCIA LI...  
  
-Qué bien!!, ya casi termino aquí mis deberes- dijo Li  
  
-Es verdad señorito, por fin podrá hacer lo que le plazca- dijo Wei  
  
-Si Shaoran, podrás terminar tus otros asuntos pendientes- comentó una sonriente Meiling  
  
-Otros asuntos Meiling??, a qué te refieres??  
  
-Claro que hay otros asuntos, si no, para que te apresuraste TANTO en acabar tus asuntos aquí??  
  
-Ahhh, es verdad, para dedicarme a buscar una novia o esposa...  
  
-Vaya!!, por fin te acordaste primo  
  
-¬_¬ qué insinúas con eso??, de todas formas creo que ese problema quedará resuelto pronto ^_^- (n. de a. mmm..., Li sonrió??)  
  
-A qué se refiere joven Shaoran??- preguntó Wei  
  
-Esperen y lo verán- dijo Li con un aire de suspenso  
  
EN LA ESCUELA DE MEDICINA DE TOKIO...  
  
-Vaya que este examen estuvo difícil, no te parece Yuki??- preguntó un cansado Touya  
  
-Ya lo creo Touya, pero yo creo que si lo paso- dijo sonriente el chico de cabello cenizo  
  
-Ay, claro que lo vas a pasar bombón- dijo Kiza abrazando a Yukito- con tu mente fotográfica nuca has reprobado un exámen, verdad querido??  
  
-Kiza, qué haces aquí??- preguntó Touya con una gota en la cabeza  
  
-Es verdad Kiza, acaso no tuviste clases??- dijo Yukito  
  
-Claro que tengo, pero como es receso vine a ver a mi adorado novio  
  
Ahora el que tenía la gota en la cabeza era Yukito  
  
-Aló chicos!!!- se escuchó un grito  
  
-Hola Akizuki- dijo Touya desesperado por deshacerse de Nakuru que lo estaba ahorcando  
  
-Hola Nakuru!!- dieron al unísono Kiza y Yuki  
  
-Akizuki, quieres bajarte de mi??  
  
-Ay, pero por qué??, ya te he dicho 1000 veces que no me llamo Akizuki, me llamo NAKURU, además, no estoy gorda y no peso mucho  
  
-Claro que si- dijo un malhumorado Touya  
  
-Pero qué mal educado eres  
  
-Casi pareces un monstruo...- dijo en voz baja Touya  
  
-Te oí...  
  
Kiza y Yuki tenían una gota resbalando en la cabeza...  
  
-Miren chicas!!!, que suertudas son Kiza y Nakuru, sus novios son los 2 chicos más guapos de la facultad- comentó una chica  
  
-Qué dicen?!?!?, yo no soy novio de esa loca!!!- dijo Touya exasperado  
  
-No finjas Kinomoto, ya te hemos visto varias veces MUY cerca de Akizuki- dijo otra chica  
  
-Fingir qué??, lo que digo es la pura verdad-. Dijo Touya  
  
-Acaso no saben que si dos personas se la pasan peleando es porque se quieren y gustan mutuamente??- dijo un chico sonriente ^_^  
  
-Oye Kinomoto, que guardadito te lo tenías, yo que todavía tenía esperanzas de que Akizuki me hiciera caso...- dijo otro muchacho con sonrisa pícara, pero algo triste  
  
-Cuando van a entender de que yo soy novio de esa vieja loca!!!- gritó Touya  
  
-Ya no finjas, mejor acéptalo Touya- dijo Yukito  
  
-Mejor cállate!!- gritó Touya- Mejor ya lárguense todos ustedes!!!!- "cómo odio que todos tengan razón con eso de que me gusta Nak...  
  
-Touya, ya sal de tu trance- dijo Yukito- en que pensabas tan detenidamente??  
  
-En nada...- dijo malhumorado, y pensó- pero... no cederé...  
  
-Chicas, no opinan que así se ve más guapo Kinomoto??  
  
-Tienes razón Moshi, ese es uno de sus más grandes encantos; su mal genio- (n. de a. su mal genio??, que le pasa a esta chica??)  
  
Touya seguía con el mismo corte de pelo, su misma complexión atlética, etc., claro, sobre todo con su muy mal genio que como ya vieron, casi todas las chicas lo encontraban irresistible, en una palabra seguía =, sólo que ahora usaba lentes.  
  
Yukito no había cambiado NADA, seguía con su eterna sonrisa, sus mismos lentes, etc. La única diferencia era que ahora Yukito tenía completo conocimiento sobre Yue, sabía que existía, pero seguía sin saber lo que hacía cuando estaba en su verdadera forma.  
  
Como supondrán, estos 2 chicos seguían siendo MUY populares entre la chicas, de modo que todas las doctoras, enfermeras y estudiantes estaban tras ellos.  
  
Sus compañeras Kiza y Nakuru no su quedaban atrás con los pretendientes:  
  
Nakuru casi no había cambiado, sólo llevaba el cabello un poco más corto, no crean que mucho  
  
Kiza era una estudiante de nuevo ingreso, era blanca, pelirroja y delgada,(con muy buen cuerpo según los chavos), traía el cabello corto y lacio, un poco más arriba de los hombros, sus ojos eran cafés con leves tonos rojizos, sus facciones y comportamiento eran un poco infantiles, pero muy refinados, y era un poco más baja que Yukito.  
  
Como verán este grupo de [2]chav@s era el más codiciado de TODA la facultad de medicina.  
  
EN LA RESIDENCIA KINOMOTO...  
  
-Hola Nadeshiko!!  
  
-Hola amor!!  
  
-Hacía mucho que no venías, por lo tanto no te había visto ^_^- dijo el siempre sonriente prof. Kinomoto  
  
-Si es verdad, lo que pasa es que no había tenido razón para bajar  
  
-Entonces qué te trae por aquí??  
  
-No lo sé amor, pero presiento que algo extrañamente y peligroso va a pasar  
  
-Pero qué??, no es algo relacionado con nuestros hijos, verdad??- dijo Fujitaka muy preocupado  
  
-No sé, pero...  
  
-Pero qué??  
  
-Lo más probable es que esté relacionado con nuestra pequeña Sakura  
  
-Otra vez??, no lo puedo creer  
  
-Si, pero no creas que esta vez será tan fácil  
  
-Disculpe prof. Kinomoto- dijo Kero interrumpiendo- tiene más flan??  
  
Notas de la autora: hola a todos!!, vaya que este primer capítulo me ha quedado BASTANTE largo, también me costaron mucho las descripciones, espero que si se hayan imaginado a Kiru y a Kiza, (son dos personajes inventados), el resto son propiedad de CLAMP  
  
Ténganme paciencia con los próximos capítulos, soy novata, es mi primer fan-fic  
  
Sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatazos, los pueden escribir a mi mail: [3]agl_16@hotmail.com.  
  
Smile =)  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:AMIG@S  
2. mailto:chav@s  
3. mailto:agl_16@hotmail.com 


	2. Presentaciones

PASE LO QUE PASE, SEGUIREMOS SIENDO [1]AMIG@S  
  
Presentaciones  
  
-Shaoran!!, donde estás??  
  
-Ya no grites, aquí estoy Meiling- respondió con su habitual mal humor  
  
-Vaya!!, hasta que por fin te dignas aparecer  
  
-Si, si, ya no molestes. Ya están todos listos??  
  
-Si, por eso te llamaba. Cambiando de tema, por qué tan elegante??- dijo Mei con una sonrisa picara- acaso vas con tu novia??- agregó para molestar  
  
-No molestes..., además, si te lo digo ahora ya no será sorpresa..., así que no desesperes  
  
-Es que me da MUCHA curiosidad- dijo Mei dándole la espalda a su primo  
  
-Oye Mei, dile a todos que ahorita regreso  
  
-No, espera, tu mamá me dijo que...- volteó a verlo, pero Li se había desaparecido  
  
DESPUÉS DE 1 HORA DE ESPERA...  
  
DING - DONG  
  
-Señora, quiere que vaya a abrir la puerta??  
  
-Si Wei, gracias- respondió la madre de Shaoran- "ojalá que sea mi hijo"- pensó suspirando  
  
-Hola!!, ya llegué- dijo Li muy contento  
  
-Hijo, dónde has estado??, nos tenias muy preocupados...  
  
-Buenas tardes- dijo una voz- querido, que no me vas a invitar a pasar??  
  
En eso TODOS voltearon a ver a la dueña de esa melodiosa voz (n.d.a. que cursi, no??, en fin prosigamos), que todos los presentes suponían era de la bella muchacha que iba acompañando a Li  
  
-Muy buenas tardes señorita- dijo Ieran Li algo sorprendida, pues nunca se hubiera imaginado que su joven hijo llevaría a una jovencita tan linda a su casa, debido a que era MUY tímido, en especial con las chicas, aunque pensándolo bien, desde hacía algún tiempo ya no era tan introvertido, pero aún siendo tímido, no dejaba de tener muchas admiradoras, varias de ellas ya le habían declarado su amor, pero él siempre respondía que su corazón ya tenía dueña. (n.d.a. y vamos otra vez con lo cursi, lo siento, pero así me salió ^_^)  
  
La razón de que Shaoran tuviera tantas admiradoras no podía ser otra que porque era alto y delgado, pero no por eso flacucho y escuálido, pues se mantenía en forma practicando las artes marciales, en las que ya se había vuelto un experto, (n.d.a. de por si ya era bueno de niño, ahora imagínense... ^^U), su cabello seguía teniendo ese toque despeinado y sus ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo café que había cautivado a tantas chicas, pero a pesar de tener todos esos "dones", no dejaba de ser tímido...  
  
-Madre- dijo de repente Li- quiero presentarte a mi novia, su nombre es Lina Lilau, descendiente de la poderosa dinastía Lilau  
  
-SHAORAN!!!!, COMO QUE ELLA ES TU NOVIA!?!?!?  
  
-Si Meiling, tal como lo oyes, además tú bien sabes que entre tú y yo no hay nada, NADA DE NADA, entendido??  
  
-Si, eso ya lo sé, no tienes ni por que repetírmelo a diario, y menos gritándolo- dijo Mei muy triste  
  
-Además, no se si te acuerdes de que hace años deshicimos esa tonta promesa de que eramos prometidos, tu misma dijiste que cuando yo encontrara a mi verdadero amor, se rompería, y aquí lo tienes, Lina tiene todo mi amor  
  
-Pero tu mismo acabas de decir que hace años rompimos esa promesa..., es que no te acuerdas??  
  
-Mentí, ya no aguantaba que anduvieras gritando por ahí: SHAORAN ES MI PROMETIDO!!!, ALÉJATE DE ÉL!!, bla, bla, bla...- dijo arremedándola  
  
-Y acaso no te acuerdas de Japón, de todo lo que pasó ahí??- dijo Mei desesperada  
  
-Claro que me acuerdo, cómo olvidar las cartas Clow...  
  
-Vas mejorando!!- dijo Mei esperanzada- y te acuerdas de quién las capturaba antes de que tu llegaras??  
  
-Mmmm..., pues no  
  
-QUE TONTO ERES!!, cómo te puedes olvidar de ella, de la promesa que le hiciste  
  
-Promesa??, de qué promesa hablan- preguntó Fanren  
  
-Pues claro, la que le hizo nuestro querido hermanito a la japonesita esa..., la que le arrancó tantísimos suspiros, y que por si fuera poco, lo sumió varias veces en una nostalgia deprimente..-dijo Fuutie en tono molestón- cómo se llamaba??, ahhh, si, era Flor de Cerezo  
  
-A ver, no entiendo nada, de qué cartas hablan, de qué japonesa, y por que dicen "flor de cerezo", no entiendo ni jota  
  
-Si serás mensa Feimei- dijo Fanren- Sakura significa flor de cerezo en japonés, a ella no referimos como la japonesita, y hablamos de las cartas Clow, entendiste??  
  
-Ahhhh, ya entendí  
  
-"Sakura, mmm..., me suena ese nombre, pero no se donde lo he oído"- pensó Li  
  
-Shaoran, querido, acaso no piensas termnar de presentarme a tu familia??  
  
-Ay- Li dio un respingo- lo que pasa es que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, no volverá a pasar  
  
-Madre, ella es Lina Lilau, Lina, ella es mi madre, Ieran Li, actual cabeza de la dinastía Li  
  
-Mucho gusto señora  
  
-El gusto es mío señorita Lilau  
  
-Muy bien, continuemos con las presentaciones- dijo Li- Lina, estas 4 torpes jovencitas son mis hermanas, sus nombres son Fuutid, Feimei, Fanren y Shiefa, hermanas, esta señorita es Lina Lilau  
  
-Que linda!!  
  
-De donde eres??  
  
-Cuántos años tienes??  
  
-Te gusta mi hermanito??  
  
-Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios??  
  
-En serio son novios??  
  
-Claro tonta, cómo crees que el bebé jugaría con algo así de importante??  
  
-No me lo creo- dijo Feimei aún incrédula  
  
-Se quieren mucho??  
  
-Se van a casar??  
  
-Posees magia??  
  
-Sabes artes marciales??, te advierto que mi hermanito es un experto, ehh  
  
-YA CÁLLENSE TODAS, ESTO NO ES UN INTERROGATORIO!!!  
  
Después de ese regaño se hizo un silencio sepulcral, y claro, todas las miradas sobre Li  
  
-Digo, ejem, para seguir con las presentaciones...- dijo apenadísismo *^_^*  
  
AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH  
  
-Que tienes Feimei??- preguntó Mei  
  
-Es que me acabo de acordar de Sakura  
  
-Y dale con lo mismo, no entiendes que Shaoran ya tiene novia??- dijo Shiefa exasperada  
  
-Si, pero, que va a pasar con flor de cerezo, yo creo que ella aún lo sigue esperando, después de la promesa que le hizo el bebé..., de que iba a regresar  
  
-Disculpen, va a sonar extraño, pero me podrían decir quién es esa tal "Sakura"- preguntó Lina  
  
-Ah, claro Lina, te puedo llamar Lina??  
  
-Claro, y tu eres??  
  
-Meiling Li, puedes llamarme Meiling  
  
-Me estabas diciendo quién es Sakura...  
  
-Ella es... mmm... una vieja conocida- dijo Mei evasiva  
  
-Ahhh, ella es la actual maestra de las cartas Clow, no??  
  
-Si, ella es, por qué lo preguntas??  
  
-No, por nada...- dijo pensativa Lina- "así que los rumores eran verdad, Sakura y Li estuvieron a punto de unir sus vidas, menos mal que no fue así, de haber sido así, yo ya no tendría nada que hacer, es más, hubiera desaparecido"- pensó ella  
  
-Pues bien Meiling, espero que seamos buenas amigas- dijo Lina con un tono de voz algo retante  
  
-Tenlo por seguro Lina  
  
Al parecer, entre estas dos chicas había una rivalidad, pero lo que ninguna sabía es que cada una necesitaba a la otra para diferentes propósitos...  
  
N. d. A: por fin terminé este capítulo, me costó 1000 de trabajo, y a pesar de todo quedó horroroso =(, lo se, lo se, quedó hiper cursi, pero así salió, además de muy corto y aburrido, prometo que los siguientes serán mejores =)  
  
Ahora tengo otro mail, es: [2]windy_wolf@bishoujosenshi.com , como siempre espero sus opiniones, quejas, ayuda, tomatazos, etc., menos virus  
  
Atte. Windy_wolf  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:AMIG@S  
2. mailto:windy_wolf@bishoujosenshi.com 


	3. ¿Que es esto?, amor o..., un simple cap...

PASE LO QUE PASE, SEGUIREMOS SIENDO [1]AMIG@S  
  
¿Que es esto?, amor o..., un simple capricho??  
  
-Monstruo!!. Levántate que es tarde!!  
  
-SAKURA!!!-chillaba Kero  
  
-AHHH!!, que pasa??, donde es el incendio- dijo sobresaltada, aún pensando en el sueño que habia tenido  
  
-O_º, que dices??- dijo Kero  
  
-Jajaja, no nada, creo que aún estaba dormida- dijo agarrando se la cabeza  
  
-Sakurita, se te esta haciendo tarde, y...-empezaba a replicar el guardian, cuando  
  
-Ahhhhh!!!, se me hace tarde!!, Por que no me levantaste antes?!?!?!- dijo corriendo y gritando como histérica  
  
Sakura se cambio rapidamente, durante todos estos años, aún no se le quitaba lo dormilona ^^U  
  
-Buenos días monstruo- dijo en tono moleston Touya  
  
-¬_¬, hermano...- replico con una venita en la cabeza y dirigiéndole un puñetazo que fue interrumpido por el saludo de su padre  
  
-Buenos días hija, dormiste bien??- dijo Fujitaka con su habitual sonrisa  
  
-Muy buenos días papá, y si, si dormí bien. Muy buenos días mamá- dijo dirigendose a la foto de su difunta mamá (n.d.a. ya se que suena feo, pero no se me ocurrio otra forma de decirlo)  
  
-Vaya!!, hasta que el monstruo mayor se dignó bajar  
  
-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no soy el "monstuo mayor"- dijo Sakura enojada  
  
-Claro que lo eres, antes te decia monstruo, pero ahora que tienes 17 años... (n.d.a, como veran las muestras de cariño seguían como siempre)  
  
-Sabes que??, Mejor cállate- y así finalizó esa discusión  
  
-Gracias por la comida- dijeron todos  
  
Sakura engulló rapidamente todo el desayuno, acompañado con las habituales "muestras de cariño" de Touya, y salio corriendo para llegar a tiempo a clases, ya no usaba sus patines, los habia dejado al entrar a 2º de secundaria, al considerarlos infantiles  
  
EN LA ESCUELA...  
  
-"Que extraño que Sakura todavía no llegue ya se que acostumbra hacersele tarde, pero esto es demasiado"- pensaba su mejor amiga  
  
Al mismo tiempo Eriol pensaba:  
  
-" Por que no llega Sakura??, justo hoy, el dia en el que por fin me habia decidido a hablarle de eso TAN importante"  
  
A su vez Kiru meditaba:  
  
-"Rayos, por que no llega el amor de mi vida??- pensaba tristemente- sin ella no se a que rayos vengo a clase, a veces creo que solo vengo para ver esa sonrisa de angel, o esos hemosos ojos hechos de esmeralda (n.d.a., que cursi, no??), pero... por que falta hoy??, justo el dia en que le iba a decir lo que siento por ella...- no se habia fijado que esta ultima frase la habia dicho en voz alta  
  
-Decirle a quien que cosa??- pregunto Sakura  
  
-AHHHHHHH!!!, no me asustes así!!!- dijo sobresaltadísimo Kiru, mientras Tomoyo y Eriol se morian de la risa  
  
-OK, no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero que le vas a decir y a quien??- insitio Sakura  
  
Como comprenderan, Kiru estaba nerviosisimo y lo unico que le vino a la mente fue decirle que le diria al maestro de atletismo que no podria ir a entrenamiento porque se inscribiria a un concurso de baile, y necesitaba practicar  
  
-En serio iras a un concurso de baile??- pregunto Eriol riéndose  
  
-Que tiene de malo??- replico Tomoyo defendiendo a Kiru  
  
-No..., nada- dijo lamentándose haber dicho eso  
  
-Va a ser con pareja??- pregunto Sakura interesada  
  
-Ehhh, pues..., mmm..., la verdad no se, creo que no...  
  
-Que triste, yo que te iba a decir que si era de pareja me encantaria se la tuya  
  
Subitamente se ilumino la cara de Kiru, y dijo:  
  
-Me acabo de acordar que si es de parejas, y por eso te iba a decir que si querias ser la mia??- dijo super sonrojado **^_^**  
  
-En serio??, me encantaria!!- dijo feliz Sakura  
  
-"Listo, ya es mia, ya no tengo tantos nervios de decirselo"- penso Kiru felis ^^U  
  
-Sakura, por que llegaste tan tarde, ya creiamos que te habia pasado algo- dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada  
  
-Como crees Tomoyo??, lo que pasa es que me volvi a quedar dormida- dijo agarrandose la cabeza  
  
Sus 3 amigos pusieron los ojos como puntos mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza  
  
-Sakura...- dijeron a dúo Eriol y Kiru  
  
-Si??, que pasa??  
  
-Podria hablar contigo en el receso??- volvieron a decir al unísomo, mientras se mandaban miradas asesinas, (n.d.a. tipo Touya-Li), y ambos pensaban al mismo tiempo:  
  
-"Mugre 4 ojos, me quiere ganar a Sakura..., pero no se la ddjaré, he estado esperando este momento desde que la conocí..."  
  
-"Ni creas que te la dejare, Pelos de Escoba, ademas, tengo derecho de antigüedad"  
  
-Claro, pero... con quien voy a hablar primero??  
  
-Conmigo  
  
-No!!, conmigo  
  
-Ni lo pienses  
  
-Yo dije primero  
  
Y así los 2 "amigos" se enzarzaron en una pelea. (n.d.a. con unos amigos así, para que quieres enemigos, no??)  
  
-Ya se- dijo súbitamente Tomoyo, y en ese momento dejaron de pelear los otros 2- por que no hablas con los dos al mismo tie...- pero Sakura no la dejo terminar de decir su idea:  
  
-Pues claro!! no entiendo como no se nos habia ocurrido antes, Tomoyo, no en vano eres la mas inteligente del grupo- dijo emocionadísima Sakura  
  
-Pues claro, es la #1 en todo- dijo Eriol como un cumplido  
  
-Diras en CASI todo mi querido Eriol, no hay que olvidar que a MI Sakura NADIE le gana en los deportes, y, por no olvidar, tambien es la mejor cazadora de Cartas, no quiere decir, la mejor y unica Ama de las Cartas Clow  
  
-Crei que no nos creias sobre eso Kiru- dijo Sakura sonrojada *^_^*  
  
-A Eriol no, pero cuando tu y Tomoyo me dijeron, no me quedo otra mas que creerles  
  
-Volviendo a lo primero, aceptan la proposición de Tomoyo??  
  
-NOOOO!!  
  
-YO TAMPOCO!!  
  
-Bueno, bueno, no se enojen, si no les gusto esa opcion, pónganse a pensar en otra  
  
-No se- Kiru  
  
-Dejame pienso- Eriol  
  
-No hay nada mas facil que con un volado, si quieren yo traigo una moneda- dijo Tomoyo volteándose para sacar la monedas, y otra vez los saco del problema  
  
-Muy bien, veamos, Eriol, tu que pides??  
  
-Cara  
  
-Pues yo sello, que otra me queda- dijo malhumorado Kiru- "por que le dijo antes a el, sera que le interesa??"  
  
-Kiru...- dijo Sakura meneando la mano enfrente de Kiru, que parecia como ido- ya voy a aventar la moneda  
  
Pasaron algunos segundos angustiosos , y al final gano...  
  
-ERIOL!!, GANASTE!!, que suertudo eres  
  
-Ejem..., si Tomoyo, gracias  
  
-Sakura, entonces yo hablare contigo al final de las clases, digo, si no tienes inconveniente  
  
-Por mi no hay problema, pero no se si quieras esperar a que termine mi entrenamiento de porristas, ademas de que tengo que hablar con el entrenador de atletismo, por lo que comprenderas, saldre bastante tarde...  
  
-No importa, ya tengo clases de atletismo hoy, asi que cuando termines de hablar con el entrenador, podremos hablar  
  
-Muy bien, de acuerdo  
  
EN EL RECREO...  
  
-Sakura, podemos hablar ahora??  
  
-Si, claro  
  
-Mejor hablamos afuera, no quiero que nadie nos escuche- dijo Eriol como en tono confidencial  
  
-Emm, como quieras...  
  
-Kiru, aquí te vas a quedar??, Kiru, te estoy hablando, Kiru!, Kiru!!, KIRU!!!  
  
-Ah!!!, que sucede??- O_º  
  
-No, que te sucede a ti??, todo el dia de hoy has estado MUY pensativo..., que te preocupa??  
  
-No, no es nada, enserio  
  
-Recuerda que puedes confiar en mi ^_^  
  
-"Creo que lo mejor sera que le cuente a ella, después de todo, ella es su mejor amiga, ademas le puedo pedir un consejo"  
  
-Y bien, me diras que te pasa??  
  
-Lo que pasa es que..., es que...  
  
-Si??- dijo en tono apremiante  
  
-Es que me gusta una chava y no se como decirselo  
  
-Ahh, con que eso es- dijo Tomoyo ilusionada, puesto que a ella le gustaba Kiru *^_^*- y se puede saber quien es??  
  
-Es que no se si deba decirte, puesto que luego luego le dirias  
  
-No le digo, te lo prometo, "segurito que soy yo *^_^*, o bien, tambien puede ser Sakura"  
  
-No, bueno si, pero no- dijo titubeante- si te digo prometeme que no le diras  
  
-Te lo prometo ^^  
  
-Bueno, la dueña de mi corazon es... (n.d.a., que cursi no??)  
  
-CUIDADO!!!, y el balon le llego de lleno a la cara O_º  
  
EN EL MISMO INSTITUTO, AL MISMO TIEMPO...  
  
-Eriol, para que querias hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia??  
  
-Sakura, lo que pasa es que necesito algo de ti (n.d.a., no sean mal pensados, eh)  
  
-Si es algo en lo que pueda ayudar, no dudes en decírmelo  
  
-De hecho, por eso vine a ti  
  
-Y para que me necesitas??  
  
-Quiero que me des un consejo, sobre... alguien muy especial para mi  
  
-Ahh!!, con que eso era, y me podrias decir quien es ese "alguien especial"- dijo con una picara sonrisa  
  
-Bueno, ella es alguien a quien tu conoces muy bien- dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules  
  
-Ahh, ya se quien es ^^, "claro que ni idea, pero a ver si asi me dice"- penso con su habitual inocencia  
  
-Bueno, ella es... Tomoyo- dijo MUY sonrojado ***^_^*** (n.d.a., no cabrian tantos asteriscos de sonrojamiento)  
  
-Ahh, con que ella es!!, ehm picaron, y en que necesitas que te de consejo??  
  
-En como decirlo lo que siento hacia ella...  
  
-Pues como tu sientas, como tu quieras decírselo  
  
-El problema es que ya no se como decirselo...  
  
-Como que "ya no se como decirselo"??, acaso ya se lo has dicho??  
  
-Claro!!, acaso no te dijo Tomoyo??  
  
-Ejem..., claro que ya me habia dicho, no entiendo como se me habia olvidado- dijo con una sonrisa de lo mas fingida, que ni ella se la creyo =)- "no recuerdo que me lo haya dicho, por que no lo habra hecho??  
  
-Sakura!!, SAKURA!!  
  
-Ahh, si, que decias Eriol??  
  
-Pues que como se lo puedo decir??  
  
-Pues..., no se, tal vez en una ocasión importante para ella o para ti  
  
-Ya he probado con eso, hace exactamente 1 año 11 meses  
  
FLASHBACK DE ERIOL  
  
-Tomoyo!!, cantaste muy bien hoy, FELICIDADES!!  
  
-Gracias Eriol, estoy taaan contenta ^^U  
  
-Tomoyo, desde hace bastante tiempo quiero decirte que eres una chica super especial para mi  
  
-Eriol, me siento halagada - empezo a decir  
  
-No, no, dejame termino de hablar  
  
-O.K  
  
-Me gustas, y-y t-te qui-quie-quiero mu-mucho- dijo hiper nerviosisismo  
  
-Eriol, no se que decir- dijo = de nerviosa o mas que Eriol  
  
-Espera, espera, por eso te preguntoque, que... quesiquieresserminovia- dijo apenas en un susurro, y todo pegado, de manera que Tomoyo no se entero de lo que dijo Eriol  
  
-Perdona, pero me podrias repetir lo que dijiste??  
  
-O.K., dije que, que, QUE SI QUIERES SER MI NOVIA- *****^_^*****  
  
-Eriol!!, me sorprendes, pero, sinceramente no creo que lo nuestro funcione, lo siento- y dicho esto salio corriendo de ahí  
  
-TOMOYO!!; ESPERA POR FAVOR!!, solo dime si hay alguien, solo eso, por favor, te lo pido- dijo esto desesperadamente triste  
  
-No, bueno si, pero no, no hay nadie. Me tengo que ir. Adios  
  
-A-adios Tomoyo- dijo en un susurro  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
-Ahhh, con que eso paso- dijo Sakura comprensiva  
  
-Si, eso fue- dijo Eriol super triste y apunto de llorar  
  
-Por eso tienes miedo de que te rechaze otra vez??  
  
-Aja, bueno, que me sugieres??  
  
-Mmmm, pues no se, la verdad...  
  
-La verdad que??, dime Sakura, por favor  
  
-No, nada, "por merito y meto la pata, que bueno que me contuve"  
  
-Hay alguien mas, verdad- dijo enojado  
  
-Ehhh, pues..., "que hago, no le puedo mentir, y menos decirle que Tomoyo nunca le haria caso, por que le gusta otro, y creo que el nunca le hara caso, aunque, quien sabe, todo puede suceder en este mundo..."  
  
-Si hay, o no??  
  
-Si, si ha..., NO, no hay, "prefiero decirle una mentira piadosa, para que no se sienta tan mal, aunque no se que esta peor"  
  
-Con que si hay??, eh??  
  
-Si, bueno no, pero espera..., dejame te explico  
  
-No necesito oir explicaciones, ya todo se ha dicho- y diciendo esto, se levanto hecho una furia, y pasando como un huracán  
  
-Que tonta fui, debi decirle la verdad, ahora, por ese error, esta enojado conmigo, y con Tomoyo, y pronto se le va a armar a Kiru cuando se entere de que a Tomoyo, quien le gusta es Kiru =(, ahora tengo que hablar con el, y explicarle todo, antes de que se entere de que a Tomoyo le gusta Kiru, y, entonces, todos, absolutamente todos vamos a salir peleados, no falta que Tomoyo se enoje conmigo por decirle eso a Eriol, y lo peor es que Tomoyo lo quiere 1000, ay, no se que voy a hacer =(- dijo arrepentida, cuando Eriol ya se habia ido  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG  
  
-"Tan siquiera ya termino el recreo, y por lo tanto ya no estare pensando en eso, por el momento"- penso  
  
A LA SALIDA...  
  
-Sakura!!, espera!!  
  
-Quien me habla??  
  
-Pues yo, quien mas??, no te acuerdas que prometiste hablar conmigo al final de la practica??  
  
-Ahhh, es verdad, ya no me acordaba- dijo apenada  
  
-Oye, después de que hablaste con ese tipo, el 4 ojos, como se llama??  
  
-No es ningun "4 ojos", y su nombre es Eriol  
  
-Si, si, ese Eriol, después de que hablaron, te he notado muy extraña, como ida. Dime, te hizo algo??, acaso te hizo algo??, porque si asi fue, te juro que voy a...  
  
-No, no es necesario, no me dijo ni me hizo nada  
  
-En serio??, estas segura??  
  
-Si, si lo estoy, y bien, para que me querias hablar con tanta urgencia desde la mañana??  
  
-Ahh, si, pero no te lo puedo decir aquí, vamos a otro lugar, que lugar te gusta??, que lugar te trae buenos recuerdos??  
  
-Mmmm, pues..., yo creo que el parque pingüino- dijo esto pensando en Li, al que vagamente recordaba como un niño que conocio en su infancia, ni siquiera se acordaba de que casi habian sido novios  
  
-Muy bien, pues dirijámonos hacia alla  
  
ESE MISMO DIA EN CHINA, ESPECÍFICAMENTE EN LA RESIDENCIA LI, PERO EN LA MAÑANA, (nota: esto es a las 8 am)  
  
-SHAORAN!!!, como te atreves??  
  
-De que hablas Mei??- dijo Li sorprendido  
  
-Pues de que a de ser?? Eh??  
  
-Pues..., mmm..., sigo sin adivinar  
  
-Pues de que anunciaste tu matrimonio con esa tal Lina Lilau  
  
-Ahhh, eso..., pues ya ves como es la vida, llena de sorpresas  
  
-Si, pero nunca me imagine una como esa, preferiria que te casaras con Sakura no con es me..., vieja, sangrona, hipócrita...  
  
-De quien hablan bebés, eh??, quien es esa mugre vieja de quien Meiling esta hablando??,... respóndanme, no se me queden viendo con esa cara de mensos  
  
-Oye, yo crei que te llevabas bien con ella...- dijo Li cambiando de tema, no queria que Feimei se enterara del matrimonio, todavía  
  
-Olvidalo, es mas, ve a ver si la comida ya esta lista- dijo Li, como para correrla, o sea pensando algo asi como: "vete que esto no te interesa"  
  
-No la corras, es que no piensas decirle a tus hermanas??  
  
-Claro que si, pero no todavía..., si les digo ahorita, TODA China se enteraria y...  
  
-Y que??, acaso no piensas anunciarlo en los periodicos: "la boda del año, el joven representante del famosísimo clan Li, Shaoran Li, ha anunciado su matrimonio con la bellísima Lina Lilalu, hija del representante del clan Lilau..."- dijo Mei ironica  
  
-No seas tonta Meiling- respondio Shaoran enojado- que quieres??, eh??, responde!!, entiende, YA NO ME IMPORTAS!!!, asi que deja de estar mortificancome, si no te gusta mi arreglo, pues ni modo, te tendras que aguntar, no puedo retirar mi palabra de un pacto, y menos de uno asi de importante, es mas, ya le di el anillo de compromiso  
  
-Pues justamente!!, lo acabas de decir, no puedes retirar tu palabra, y justo ahora estas mandando por un tubo al amor de tu infancia, ni mas ni menos que Sakura!!!- dijo Mei desesperada  
  
-Ash, ya vas a empezar con eso, entiende que Sakura ya quedo en el olvido, como dijiste, FUE el amor de mi infancia, ademas de que ya ni me acuerdo de quien o como era  
  
KNOK, KNOK  
  
-Pase- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo  
  
-Shaoran!!!, donde habias estado toda la mañana??, amor mio, me tenias preocupada, es que acaso no piensas avisarle a tu futura esposa a donde sales tan temprano??- dijo Lina abalanzándose sobre Li  
  
-Mmmm, claro dulzura, solo estaba platicando con Meiling  
  
-Ahh, hola- dijo en tono super cortante, algo asi como: "que diantres estas haciendo aquí, con mi futuro esposo, chiquilla?!?!?"  
  
-Hola cuñadita, como estas??, me acabo de enterar de tu futuro matrimonio, felicidades- dijo Mei en tono ironico mientras salia del cuarto  
  
DESPUÉS DE UN RATO...  
  
-Adios primo, ya me voy- dijo Mei cortante  
  
-Pe-pero, a donde vas??- dijo Li desconcertado  
  
-Pues ni mas ni menos que a Japón, a visitar a mis viejos amigos  
  
-En serio Meiling??, yo quiero ir, me han dicho que ahí hay vestido divinos!!- dijo Lina entusiasmada- verdad que si podemos ir querido?? Si?, si??  
  
-Ehhh, pues..., yo creo...- dijo dubitativo  
  
-EN SERIO??, GRACIAS!!!!  
  
Y asi, los 3 "amigos" emprendieron el viaje a Japon  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola!!, les esta gustando mi fic??, espero que si..., me tarde bastante en este capitulo, porque fue en la entrada a clases... (que horror)  
  
Estoy muy triste =(, no me han mandado comentarios..., ya se que les ha de parecer la historia de siempre de s+s y t+e, pero no, no es tan "comun", de hecho, tengo pensado una laaaarga lista de capitulos, que al final no va a ser tan comun, de todas formas, si tienen alguna sugerencia, no duden en mandarla a:  
  
[2]windy_wolf@bishoujosenshi.com o a [3]agl_16@hotmail.com O.K??  
  
bye  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:AMIG@S  
2. mailto:windy_wolf@bishoujosenshi.com  
3. mailto:agl_16@hotmail.com 


	4. Sorpresas inesperadas

PASE LO QUE PASE, SEGUIREMOS SIENDO [1]AMIG@S  
  
Sorpresas inesperadas  
  
EN EL AVIÓN...  
  
-Pasajeros, favor de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Tokio  
  
-Vaya!!, por fin llegamos!!, ya estaba toda entumida- dijo Lina mientras se levantaba del asiento para estirarse  
  
-Pero es que estás tonta o que!!  
  
-Que te pasa Meiling, quien te crees que eres tu para gritarme!!- dijo agresivamente Lina sin dejar que Mei terminara la oración  
  
-Digo, si no quieres escucharme..., es bajo tu propio riesgo, solo quiere decirte una cosa, si te caes o algo, ni creas que te voy a cargar, o a hacer algo por ti  
  
-JA, que tonta eres, como crees, que me voy a caaee- y no pudo terminar, porque, como supondrán, se calló cuando el avión hizo un brusco movimiento para aterrizar  
  
-JAJAJAJAJA, te lo dije!!!- dijo Mei triunfante  
  
-No te rías niña estúpida, mejor ayúdame a levantarme- dijo intentando levantarse- ouch, me duele el tobillo  
  
-Pasajeros, ya pueden levantarse, hemos llegado a la gran ciudad de Tokio  
  
-Shaoran, Shaoran!!, SHAORAAAANN!!!  
  
-º_O, que pasa!!, por que tanto alboroto!!- se despertó gritando  
  
-No, nada, lo que pasa el que ya llegamos  
  
-Vaya, por fin, creo que me dormí un buen rato, ni cuenta me di de a que hora aterrizamos, ya ves que siempre me mareo @_@  
  
-Jajaja, ay primito, nunca cambias ^^  
  
-*^^*  
  
-Shaoran, querido, me podrías ayudar a levantarme??, por favor...- dijo en tono de súplica  
  
-Quien me habla, no veo a nadie- dijo buscando con la mirada  
  
-Pues quien mas que yo- dijo esto jalándolo del pantalón  
  
-º_O, que te paso Lina, que hacías ahí, tirada en el piso??- dijo esto mientras la recogía  
  
-Pues que crees tu??, seguramente me dio sueño, y como no había camas, me acosté- dijo en tono sarcástico  
  
-Ups, perdón, pero no me había dado cuenta- dijo apenado  
  
-Mejor, en vez de disculparte, ayúdame, que ya no aguanto el tobillo  
  
A LA SALIDA DEL AEROPUERTO...  
  
-Por fin aire fresco- dijo Lina tomando una gran bocanada de aire- ya me hacia falta  
  
-Bien primo, aquí nos separamos- dijo Mei dándose la vuelta  
  
-Oye, espera, como que: "aquí nos separamos"??, acaso te vas a ir tu sola por tu lado, o que??  
  
-Claro Shaoran, todavía me acuerdo de cuando viví aquí, y de cuando venimos a visitar a nuestros viejos amigos, y nos dijeron que ya no vivian en Tomoeda sino que aquí, en Tokio, y si no te molesta, me gustaria recordar esos lindos momentos  
  
-Pero..., no te perderas??- dijo Shaoran preocupado  
  
-Que me crees Shaoran??, que sigo siendo esa niña tonta de 10 años que se enamoró de ti??, pues no!!, para tu información, querido primo, yo ya tengo 17 años, y se como cuidarme sola- dijo esto enfadada y se fue corriendo para el lado opuesto de Li  
  
-MEILING!!, ESPERA!!!  
  
-Huh??, para que le gritas, amor mio, no crees que estamos mejor sin ella- dijo con una seductora sonrisa  
  
-Claro que no!!, no me acuerdo muy bien de cómo moverme aquí, a duras penas me acuerdo de que hice ayer, como esperas que me acuerde de algo que paso hace como 7 años- dijo Li enojado  
  
-Si ese es el problema, solo tenemos que pedir un taxi, y LISTO!!- dijo tratando de animarlo  
  
-No, esa no es la solución, mejor voy a buscarla- dijo retirándose  
  
-ESPERA!!, Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HARE YO??- dijo Lina enojada  
  
-Mira, ten esto, y comprate uno de esos lindos vestidos que querias- dijo Li arrojándole su cartera  
  
-Pe-pero queria que tu me los vieras puesto- dijo triste  
  
-Asi sera mejor, sera una sorpresa para mi verte con nueva ropa!!- dijo ya, a lo lejos, desapareciéndose entre la multitud que iba y venia  
  
-Vaya, bonito viaje de novios- dijo enojada para sus adentros- ...pero, pensándolo bien, no esta tan mal la idea, le dare una GRAN sorpresa a mi prometido...- y pensando en esto, se fue rumbo a las tiendas  
  
EN EL PARQUE PINGÜINO...  
  
-Pues bien, ya llegamos- dijo Kiru viendo al viejo rey pingüino  
  
-Si, bien, ahora me podrías decir para que me querías ver con tanta urgencia??- dijo Sakura, llendo directamente al grano  
  
-Pues..., esque...- "díselo, no seas tonto, ahora o nunca, ya no busques otra oportunidad, esta es la ideal, no hay nadie de testigo", pensaba Kiru  
  
-Si??- dijo Sakura animándolo a que siguiera  
  
-Pues... esque, hay algo que te quiero decir desde el primer momento en que te conocí- dijo decididamente  
  
-Ohh, y que es eso??- dijo Sakura inocentemente, aunque algo nerviosa, pues ya se estaba imaginando lo que seguiría  
  
-Pues... "no, no me animo, y... si me rechaza??, que voy a hace!!, no tendré el valor suficiente para volver a verla a los ojos... esos hermosos ojos verdes como 2 esmeraldas"- por otro lado, otra voz interior le decía: "esta es tu oportunidad, no la desaproveches, y si te rechaza, pueden quedar como amigos..., o no, mejor aun, podrías..."  
  
-Y bien??, sigo esperando- dijo Sakura impacientándose un poco, pues le tocaba hacer la cena, y se estaba haciendo tarde  
  
-"Ahora o nunca"- pensó- lo que siempre te he querido decir es que eres una niña super especial para mi  
  
-Gracias Kiru!!, que bonito se siente que te digan eso ^^, tu tb. Eres muy especial para mi  
  
-"Vas bien, vas bien, con que soy especial para ella, asi que no todo esta perdido después de todo", y hay algo más que quisiera decirte  
  
-Ohh, y que es??- dijo Sakura que tenia bastante curiosidad  
  
-Pues, ni mas ni menos que me gustas muchísimo- dijo decidido, con confianza, ni una pizca de la inseguridad que había mostrado Li hacía 7 años  
  
-*^^*, que lindo, no se que decir- dijo sonrojándose nerviosamente  
  
-Pues, solo me tienes que decir una palabra  
  
-:-0- dijo Sakura captando ya la idea de lo que se aproximaba- y... cual es esa palabra??  
  
-Solo necesito un SI- dijo glorioso  
  
-Un "si"??, un si para que??- preguntó nerviosa  
  
-Ay Sakurita, no puedo creer que no captes la idea, no hay nada más claro, es obvio que ese "si", es para decir que quieres ser mi novia- dijo divertido  
  
-"..."=O- dijo Sakura quedándose sin habla de repente  
  
-Y bien??, que dices- dijo con su mas radiante sonrisa  
  
-Pues que..., no se que decir, "no se que hacer, se me hace sumamente guapo, bien parecido, apuesto, deportista, inteligente, etc, para muchas seria el hombre ideal, pero para mi, no lo es, solo es un buen amigo, mi hombre ideal es un niño que conocí hace como 7 años, que se sonrojaba siempre solo de verme, o de oir mi voz, y yo recuerdo que no sabía por que, ese, definitivamente ESE es mi hombre ideal"- pensó de repente acordándose de Li, que hasta el momento solo lo veía como una imagen lejana y borrosa, de repente deseó que fuera él el que le estuviera proponiendo el noviazgo, si hubiera sido él, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo, pero siendo Kiru, no sabia que hacer, además le gustaba a su mejor amiga, Tomoyo  
  
-Y cual es tu repuesta- dijo super ilusionado, en posición tipo "Romeo y Julieta"  
  
-En realidad me halagas, pero no, no puedo ser tu novia- dijo de sopetón  
  
-QUE!!!, que significa eso de "no puedo ser tu novia", que recuerde, no tienes novio, yo se que no soy feo, te trataría como a una reina, dime, por favor, por que no puedes, o no quieres- dijo como en súplica, pero con una ligera nota de furia  
  
-Lo que pasa es que mi corazón ya tiene dueño- (N.d.A, que cursi no??, pero, en fin, así salió), dijo apenada  
  
-Hmn, y se podria saber quien es "ese"??- dijo "ese" como diciendo "basura"  
  
-Pues bien, "ese" es el niño, (que ahora debe ser un apuesto joven)- con estrellitas en los ojos- ese niño de China, descendiente de Clow Reed que me ayudó a atrapar a las cartas Clow, a ese hombre, y a ningún otro le dedico mi corazón- dijo apenada, pero al mismo tiempo orgullosa- ademas prometió que regresaria, ya lo hizo una vez, (N. De A. Me refiero a la segunda película) por eso sigo esperandolo, estoy segura de que no me fallara  
  
-=O, " ese mocoso será mi rival", y..., acaso te sigue hablando??, tengo entendido de que se fue hace ya mucho tiempo..., tienes la seguridad de que sigue acordandose de ti??, cual y regresa casado...- dijo esto como metiendo cizaña, a ver si la hacia recapacitar para que se fijara en el  
  
-"..."- Sakura se quedó callada, aquello era verdad, la última carta que recibio de el era de hacia ya varios años, nunca se le habia ocurrido pensar en esas posibilidades...  
  
-Pero, bueno, ya entendi, pero espero que esto no signifique que ya no seamos amigos- dijo con duda  
  
-Claro que seguiremos siendo amigos- dijo con una de sus angelicales sonrisas que dejo atrapado a Kiru.  
  
-"Rayos!!, no me puedo dar por vencido tan facil!!"- se reprocho el apuesto joven  
  
-Espera!!- grito Kiru al ver que Sakura se daba media vuelta para poder irse a preparar la cena  
  
-¿?, que pasa Kiru??  
  
-Esque todavia te quiero pedir una cosa...- dijo sonrojándose  
  
-Pues adelante, que es eso??- preguntó  
  
Kiru ya no dijo nada, solo la agarró de las muñecas, y la iba acercando poco a poco hacia el...  
  
EN OTRO LADO DE JAPON, RUMBO AL PARQUE PINGÜINO...  
  
Estaba Li caminando sin rumbo, tratando de recordar aquellos años de su infancia, no sabia por qué, pero le traía muy buenos recuerdos, habia algo en Japón que lo hacia muy feliz...  
  
-Que me pasa, por que estoy tan contento, siento lo mismo que cuando estoy cerca de Lina, pero es extraño, me alegro de estar solo, sin Lina, sin nadie que me este persiguiendo por todos lados, así no puedo pensar...  
  
Así iba Li pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, y cuando acordó, ya estaba muy cerca del parque pingüino, que era eso??, alguien estaba gritando, "DEJAME, DEJAME!!", como tratando de irse...  
  
A Li le ganó la curiosidad y se acerco a ver a quien pertenecia aquella conocida voz  
  
Lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto, habia una pareja, por lo que habia alcanzado a escuchar, el muchacho queria besar a la chava, pero esta no queria, decia algo sobre que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien mas, o algo asi.  
  
-Oh vamos, un beso rapido y ya- decia el muchacho acercándosele mas y mas a la chica  
  
-No, no y no- respondia la muchacha tratando de librarse de el  
  
-Por que no??  
  
-Ya me canse de decírtelo, yo no estoy enamorada de ti- dijo exasperadamente  
  
-Ahh, no??, y se puede saber de quien si no??  
  
-Tambien ya te he respondido esa pregunta  
  
-Es que quiero ver si ya cambiaste de opinión- dijo con un puchero  
  
-Ni mas ni menos que de Li, Shaoran Li- dijo sonrojándose  
  
Esto si que dejó sin aliento a Li. Como podía ser que una total desconocida estuviera enamorada de el?!?!?!?, si ni siquiera llevaba 2 hrs. en Japón, y según el NUNCA en su vida había visto a esa jovencita, aunque vagamente le recordaba a una niña que salía en una foto de Mei.  
  
Por primera vez desde que la vió se fijo bien en ella, no estaba nada mal, buen cuerpo, hermosa cara, bonita voz, y unos preciosos ojos verdes...  
  
ESO ERA!!, los ojos, en algún lado el había visto esos ojos, pero no sufriendo como estaban en ese momento, sino sonriendo, sonriéndole a el, y al conejo de la nieve.  
  
Aun con todo esto no se daba cuenta de quien era, (n. De a., apoco no les dan ganas de pegarle para que reaccione??)  
  
-"no, no y no, esto no puede estar pasando!!, YA SE!!, me esta confundiendo, si, eso debe ser!!"- pensaba Li tratando de convencerse a si mismo- "pero si esta jovencita me conoce, es mi deber protegerla" (n. De. A. Ya se que sono DEMASIADO jalado, pero sorry, en estos momentos estoy BASTANTE intensa...^^)  
  
-Quien dijo mi nombre??- pregunto Li haciendose el aparecido, llendo directamente hacia donde estaba la pareja.  
  
Seguido de esto, le dio un fuerte empujon a Kiru que lo mando a muchos metros de distancia  
  
-QUIEN TE CREES TU PARA AVENTARME ASI!?!?!?- grito furioso Kiru  
  
-Pues ni mas ni menos que... (n. De. A. Con la musiquita de tatataaaaaaaaatataaaaaaaaaan, de entrada de super heroe en escena)- al decir esto, ya tenia a Sakura enfrente de el  
  
-Habla ya, me estoy aburriendo- dijo molesto con cara de pocos amigos  
  
-ok.ok, no desesperes, ya casate no??  
  
-Ya callate y di de una vez por todas quien diantres eres!!!!- levantando amenazadoramente su puño e incorporándose  
  
-Que genio!!, pero bueno, ya que el publico lo solicita, mi nombre es... LI, SHAORAN LI!!!- dijo en su mejor pose de super heroe, con la empuñadura de su espada asomándose por entre sus ropas (n. de. A ya se que van a decir que que casualidad que llevara su espada..., pero recuerden que es caricatura/fic)  
  
Al oir esto, Kiru se queo de a 6, como en estado de shock, y por su lado, Sakura se desvaneció cayendo en los brazos de Li  
  
EN LA CASA DE LOS KINOMOTO...  
  
-Donde rayos se habra metido el monstruo- dijo Touya empezando a sacar los utensilios de cocina- se supone que HOY ELLA prepararia la cena en vez de estar YO aquí como menso- dijera lo que dijera, estaba preocupado por ella, de hecho, MUY preocupado.  
  
Estaba Touya preparándose un huevo cuando sintio un estremecimiento  
  
-Hey!!, que fue eso??, sentí una poderosa presencia magica que hacia mucho que no sentia..., y otra que se desvanecia..., pero no, no puede ser..., no, si, si es, pero no , como..., creo que si, HA REGRESADO EL MOCOSO!!!, y lo peor, ESTA CON MI HERMANA!!!  
  
La figura de Nadeshiko estaba detrás de Touya, con un dejo de alegria y tristeza en su rostro...  
  
-Mama!!, me asustaste, que haces aquí??- al ver que la preocupación se reflejaba en el rostro de su madre, el prosiguió- OH NO, los problemas van a empezar, no es asi??  
  
Nadeshiko no respondio, solo asintió con la cabeza  
  
N. de A.: Bueno, por fin termine este cap. ^^, después de un LAAAAAAAAAAAAARGO descanso..., lo que paso fue que no sabia como seguirlo, cuando se me ocurrio algo, le entro un virus a mi compu, y luego, ya no sabia ni como seguir el fic.  
  
Lo se, quedo mas corto que los otros caps., y esta medio cursi, y al final me dio un lapus intensus, y salio medio extraño  
  
Por favor, diganme si les va gustando, y si les gusto la forma en que Li y Sakura se reencontraron.  
  
Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc a [2]agl_16@hotmail.com o a [3]windy_wolf@bishoujosenshi.com  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:AMIG@S  
2. mailto:agl_16@hotmail.com  
3. mailto:windy_wolf@bishoujosenshi.com 


	5. El reencuentro mas... extraño de mi vida...

Pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo [1]amig@s  
  
El reencuentro mas... extraño de mi vida??  
  
EN LA PLAZA DE TOKIO...  
  
Estaba Lina con miles de bolsas a su lado, se notaba que había ido de compras...  
  
-Vaya!!, bonito viaje de novios..., pero tan siquiera el novio me dejo su billetera, pero, mmm..., me pregunto si no se enojara por todo lo que gaste- dijo preocupada- jajajaja (n.d.a. risa como que le vale lo que sea), pero todo sea para impresionar a mi novio, jajaja, me gastare todo ese dinero para impresionar al futuro heredero del clan Li...  
  
Mientras se decía esto un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y un pensamiento le nublo la mente: "no debí haberlo dejado solo"  
  
EN LA CASA DE LOS KINOMOTO...  
  
-Hoooolaaaaa!!!, hay alguien en casa!!  
  
-hola Yukito, pasa- respondió un muy atareado Touya- que te trae por aquí??  
  
-Nada, nada, solo pasaba a saludarte, y de pasada- en ese momento el chico de la eterna sonrisa se transformo en el hermoso e impresionante ángel de la luna, con esta acción Touya se asusto un poco, puesto que todavía no se acostumbraba a esa transformación- para preguntar por Sakura, hace mucho que no la veo, ni con mi forma falsa...- dijo entristeciéndose un poco...  
  
-Vamos, no te agüites, ya pasara, lo que pasa es que, ya sabes, con eso de la prepa, y todos los trabajos no ha tenido tiempo para practicar magia, ni siquiera ha creado nuevos enemigos con la carta creativa...  
  
-si, ya lo creo, parece que me estoy oxidando  
  
-si, como no, (n. de a. con tono sarcástico) bien sabes que no te puedes oxidar, pero..., ya en serio, dime por que estas en mi casa??, puedo sentir que es por otra cosa, pero no estoy seguro si sea por lo mismo...  
  
-de que hablas??, tu también la pudiste sentir??  
  
-ya lo creo que si, se siente que es muy fuerte- dijo el muchacho moreno preocupado...- crees que Sakura pueda contra "eso"  
  
-CLARO!!, nuestra ama es la mejor!!- dijo Keroberos apareciéndose por ahí  
  
Yue y Touya se quedaron con cara de O_o, pues no habían sentido que el guardián del sol se acercaba...  
  
-que fue eso??, acaso les comió la lengua el ratón o que??- interrogo Keroberos  
  
-no, nada de eso- respondió el guardián de la luna- es que no pudimos sentir que te acercabas, tu presencia fue opacada por otra...  
  
-QUEEEE!!!, como que mi inigualable, magnifica e insuperable presencia mágica no se pudo sentir!!!!-pregunto indignado  
  
-exacto, eso mismo es lo que nos queremos explicar- replico Touya  
  
-tu no la sentiste Keroberos??, es una presencia mágica poderosa, una que no sentía desde hacia muuuucho tiempo...  
  
-no, no la sentí, aunque ahora..., SI!!, ya la sentí!!, acaso es de..., pero no, no puede ser de ese clan, seria muy peligroso que Sakura se enfrentara a la ultima miembro  
  
-QUE QUIERES DECIR!!!, mi hermana esta en peligro!?!?!?!, POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES!?!?!?!  
  
-tranquilo, tranquilo, estoy seguro de que Sakura podrá contra este nuevo reto, "espero..."-pensó el guardián  
  
-vaya, entonces mama si estaba en lo correcto- dijo para si mismo Touya, aunque en voz alta  
  
EN ALGUN OTRO RUMBO DE JAPÓN...  
  
Estaba una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos rojos corriendo sin rumbo por las solitarias calles de Japón cuando de repente se detuvo en seco  
  
-..., snif, snif, bueno, creo que ya paso- dijo llorosa Meiling, la cual estaba viendo alrededor suyo a ver si ubicaba por que rumbos estaba  
  
-O_o, creo que hay problemas, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de en donde me pueda encontrar!!- se dijo preocupada  
  
-disculpe señorita, esta perdida??- pregunto una voz por detrás suyo  
  
-?_?, no, solo estaba pensando  
  
-ohh, y se podría saber en que pensaba una señorita tan bonita como usted en estos rumbos tan inapropiados??  
  
-"que explicaciones le debo de dar a este tipo, me voy a voltear para darle una buena cachetada"- pensaba Mei, pero cuando se volteo, y vio quien era...  
  
-vaya!!, hasta que volteas Li!!- dijo la voz contenta  
  
-pe-pero que estas haciendo tu aquí??- pregunto sorprendida, mientras pensaba "vaya, que apuesto se ha puesto el joven Hiragizawa"  
  
-pues, ya vez, necesitaba pensar un poco en lo que estaba pasando, y sin pensar hacia donde me dirigía, llegue hasta aquí, y tu??, que haces por aquí??- pregunto interesado  
  
-Pues, ya ves, yo tmb necesitaba pensar por lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos- dijo la chica de cabello obscuro  
  
-en serio??, que es eso que ahorita te atormenta tanto??  
  
-no, no es nada, de seguro te pareciera una niñeria  
  
-¿?, que quisiste decir con eso??, lo que te pase me importa-  
  
Mei volteo a verlo, hacia mucho tiempo que no le hablaban así, bien pudo haber pensado que Eriol era un hipocrita, o solo lo hacia por compromiso, pero habia algo en su mirada que hacia que Mei se derritiera- "pero en que rayos estoy pensando?!?!, el no me puede gustar, NO PUEDE!!  
  
-Li??, que te pasa?? (n. de a., recuerden que se llaman por sus apellidos, extraño, no??, y el nombre de Mei es: Meiling Li)  
  
-O_o, no nada, solo pensaba...  
  
-Mmm, y en que??, en serio puedes platicarme lo que te pase, y si puedo ayudarte, tenlo por seguro que lo hare- agrego Eriol con una esplendida sonrisa  
  
Mei ya no pudo mas y se lanzo a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente  
  
-qu-que te pasa??- dijo Eriol visiblemente preocupado  
  
-es que... (n. de a. Mei lloraba como en el cap. en el que decide ya no llorar mas por Shaoran, en el que va a la casa de Tomoyo)- Meiling no sabia si decirle o no, pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien...- mi primo se va a casar!!!!- dijo Meiling casi gritando, y llorando con mas fuerza  
  
-ohh, con que era eso..., me supongo que lo sigues queriendo mucho verdad??- dijo tratando de consolarla  
  
-pues si...  
  
-entonces debes dejar que haga lo que quiera, si su felicidad es casarse con Sakura, debes dejarlo, ESO es lo que lo hara feliz, y tu tmb seras feliz cuando lo veas junto a ella  
  
-ya se que debo dejar que haga lo que quiera, no es mi prometido- esto ultimo lo dijo mas quedamente- pero aun así me sigo preocupando por el, bueno fuera que se casara con Sakura...  
  
-que dijiste??  
  
-O_o, bueno, creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas, mi primo no se va a casar con Sakura...  
  
-entonces??  
  
-se va a casar con una hechicera muy poderosa  
  
-y??, cual es el problema??  
  
-que es Lina Lilau!!  
  
-QUE!?!?  
  
-como lo oiste, es ella  
  
-pe-pero como??, ella no le conviene a Li!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-ya lo se, el tmb lo sabia, pero no se que le paso, desde que anda con Lina, ha cambiado mucho, ya no es el mismo de antes...  
  
-pero Mei, debes darte cuenta de que él tmb ha crecido, ha madurado, te puedo apostar a que ya no es aquel niño que solo queria las cartas Clow, y que se sonrojaba tan solo de oir la voz de la pequeña Sakura  
  
-tienes razon, pero..., NO QUIERO QUE SE CASE CON ESA VIEJA BRUJA!!  
  
-en eso tienes razon, yo tampoco quiero...  
  
-oye, te puedo decir Eriol??  
  
-claro =D, pero..., puede sonar extraño, pero me gustaria que me dijeras por que me preguntas eso...  
  
-claro, es que tu me acabas de llamar Mei, =D- diciendo esto, la chica Li le regalo una esplendida sonrisa, y se dio media vuelta  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:amig@s 


	6. Quien eres??

PASE LO QUE PASE, SEGUIREMOS SIENDO AMIG@S  
  
Quién eres??  
  
-Ouch..- se quejó la joven Kinomoto- Donde estoy??- pregunto dándose la vuelta en derredor  
  
-Ya estas bien??- se oyó una preocupada voz masculina  
  
-¿?.., KIAAA!!!, QUIEN ERES TU??- grito súper asustada Sakura  
  
-Qu.. qué te pasa??  
  
-QUIEN ERES?!- gritaba como una histérica  
  
-Que no te acuerdas de mi, Sakura??, que te pasa- pregunto el joven Li acercándose a ella para ver una herida que tenia en la cabeza  
  
-N.. no te me acerques- dijo ella yéndose a un rincón  
  
-pe..pero no te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero ver como estas..  
  
-Pues nadie te pidió que me 'recogieras'!!- grito ella tratando de reincorporase, pero al no poder, cayó al suelo llorando- no puedo!!, por que no puedo?!- y de repente, volteándose hacia su ex-amado –TU!!, que me hiciste tu?!  
  
Shaoran se encontraba en algo así como en estado catatónico, nunca se imagino que ella se encontrara en tal estado, que no se acordara de él, ÉL, Li Shaoran, el heredero del clan Li!!, el enamorado de aquella jovencita por la cual prometió regresar algún día.., y ahora que lo hacía, ella no lo reconocía, NO LO RECONOCÍA!!- sigh, no lo puedo creer..., Sakura, por que no te acuerdas de mi??, SAKURA!!- dijo entre sollozos el joven  
  
Por su lado, a Sakura no le hacia mucha gracia estar con un joven ella sola, y peor aun, ella en mal estado, sip, por si no se acuerdan, cuando Li la 'recogio', ella se desmayo, entonces imagínense algo asi como que se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza, zas??; pero de alguna forma, este joven le inspiraba confianza.., pero aun asi decidio hacer algo al respecto:  
  
-Atalo con tus cadenas de justicia, WINDY!!- invoco la joven hechicera  
  
Cuando Windy aparecio, algo extraño sucedió (n. de a. juijui, otro verso sin esfuerzo: apareció- sucedió), Windy ya estaba dispuesta a atacar cuando Dash aparecio, parecia como si ellos dos estuvieran hablando, de repente, Windy nego con la cabeza y volteo a ver a su ama, como diciendo: 'ella me lo mando, debo obedecerla', y siguió avanzando hacia Li  
  
Li no sabia que hacer, si corria, tarde o temprano Windy lo alcanzaria, y no podia usar sus sellos.., bueeeno, si podia, pero no queria lastimar a las cartas Sakura, entonces, que haria??, Windy ya estaba MUY cerca, y Li ya estaba en posición de recibir el golpe, pero cuando ya faltaban milésimas de segundo para recibir el impacto, no sucedió nada, fue entonces cuando abrio los ojos y vio que Dash estaba enfrente de él, como protegiéndolo  
  
Sakura estaba impactada, cómo había sucedido eso??, no tenia ni idea..  
  
-Dash!!, que estas haciendo?!?!, no ves que ese sujeto es malo??- gritaba Sakura  
  
Dash nego con la cabeza, y siguió protegiendo al que lo habia atrapado, y empezo a emitir una serie de extraños sonidos que nadie entendia, la unica cosa ahí presente que parecia comprender, era Windy, de forma que a Li se le ocurrio una idea  
  
-Errm.., Sakura..- dijo cauteloso  
  
-Ikk, que quieres??- dijo volteándose bruscamente  
  
-Solo me preguntaba si no seria buena idea sacar la carta espejo..  
  
-La carta espejo.., que buena idea!!, como no se me habia ocurrido??- penso algo decepcionada, pero..- como es que sabes acerca de las cartas!!- grito sorprendida  
  
-Pues es que yo soy Shaoran Li, el niño que intento quitarte las cartas hace algunos años, pero que no consiguió nada, solo enamorarse de la niña que tiene enfrente, tmb soy conocido como el segundo card captor  
  
-Li.., Shaoran Li.., de donde te conozco??- dijo pensativa.. (n. de a. todos sabemos lo despistada que puede llegar a ser esta niña, pero TANTO??, esto ya es el colmo, no creen ustedes lo mismo??)  
  
-Que no te acabo de decir??- comento empezando a perder la paciencia  
  
-O_o, cierto, cierto- dijo ya con una sonrisa en su cara, por fin se habia acordado de el  
  
Lo que siguió a continuación, era algo que habian deseado desde hacia mucho tiempo, corrieron como en camara lenta, de esas tipicas escenas que se ven corriendo como tontos el uno hacia el otro, con musiquita empalagosa y ellos van con los brazos abiertos, y corren, y corren, y siguen corriendo, mas, y mas, y no llegan, y asi se pasa como media hora, bueeno, no tanto, pero casi casi, asi seguían nuestros protagonistas cuando ya llegan el uno al otro, pero se siguen de largo, ah!!, no, no, asi no era, vdd??, ok, ok, se acercan el uno al otro, se dan un abrazo y un tierno beso en los labios  
  
-Aishiteru Sakura- dijo melosamente él  
  
-Aishiteru Shaoran- le respondio ella con una sonrisa  
  
  
  
EN DONDE SE ENCONTRABA LINA...  
  
-Lalalalala- tarareaba aparentemente despreocupada una bella jovencita afuera del centro comercial, con MUCHAS bolsas de compras a su lado- por que, por que??, POR QUE?!, sabia que no lo debia dejar solo, lo sabia!!, pero no!!, que hice cuando llegue aquí?!?, DEJARLO IR!!, y con quien??, pues con esa imitación barata de hechicera!!, ahora se encuentran los dos juntos.., RAYOS!!, solo espero que mi hechizo aturdidor haya funcionado el suficiente tiempo como para que MI Shaoran se sintiera lo suficientemente decepcionado de su 'amor'- se decia la jovencita Lilau  
  
  
  
EN CASA DE TOMOYO...  
  
MIAU- MIAU  
  
(n. de a. ay!, no, asi no suena el timbre, vdd??, a poco no les cayó re simpaticona la broma del timbre cambiado??, lo se, lo se, si quieren, pueden mandarme reviews diciendo que soy una intensa, pero advierto que si lo hacen, se quedaran sin saber el final MWAHAHA)  
  
-Sayo, podrias ir a ver quien toca a la puerta por favor??- pidio la jovencita Daidouji  
  
-Claro señorita, en un momento le digo quien es para ver si lo dejo pasar o no- respondio educadamente la moza (n. de a. lo se, lo se, se oye muy feo decirles asi, pero no se me ocurrio otra forma..)  
  
-Señorita, es el joven Tsukioka (n. de a. me refiero a Kiru, lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo si ya tenia apellido, si si, sorry, me dicen para corregir, pls, y si no, este es su nuevo apellido, okas??)  
  
-*^^*, que pase porfavor- dijo levantándose de su cama y sonrojándose levemente  
  
Sayo llevo a Kiru a una de las muchas salas de estar de la casa de Tomoyo, y a los pocos minutos, llego Tomoyo  
  
-hola Kiru, que te trae por aquí??- pregunto muy cortésmente la propietaria de la casa  
  
-hola Tomoyo, es que necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante..  
  
-que sera eso??, de lo que no me terminaste de contar en la mañana??  
  
-exacto!!, sobre eso..  
  
-y bien, la afortunada de tener tu corazon es:  
  
-Sakura..-dijo apenado  
  
-SAKURA!!- grito Tomoyo super sorprendidisima  
  
-O_o, si ella, que tiene de malo??  
  
-n..no, nada, nada, solo que nunca me imagine que fuera ella- dijo algo decepcionada, no queria creer que a su amor le gustara su mejor amiga..- 'pero después de todo, quien lo puede culpar, ella es TAAAN linda..', eso era todo lo que querias decirme??  
  
-NO!!, todavía falta!!- dijo parándose para impedir que ella se fuera  
  
-ok, ok, ya entendi, a ver, sigueme contando  
  
-conoces a un tal Shoraon Li??- pregunto con un dejo de furia en sus ojos y tono de voz  
  
-'Shoraon Li'??, nop, definitivamente no, solo conozco a un 'Shaoran Li', y tmb a una Meiling Li, te refieres a alguno de ellos??  
  
-Shaoran, 'maldito Shaoran..'- repetía con furia  
  
-y bien??, que tiene que ver el en todo esto??  
  
-pues que esta aquí  
  
-como que aquí??, en Tokio??- pregunto sorprendida  
  
-sip, en Tokio, y he de decirte que ha raptado a Sakura- dijo con cizaña  
  
-QUE!!!- grito una sorprendidísima Tomoyo, y se sento de la impresión- como que esta aquí!!, en Tokio!!, y rapto a Sakura!!, no, el no es asi, debe haber un malentendido, vdd, Kiru, vdd que si entendiste mal??- pregunto con esperanzas  
  
A Kiru le partia el corazon ver asi a la mejor amiga de Sakura, pero si no le quedaba de otra, haria hasta lo imposible para que Li quedara mal con el mayor numero de personas posibles..  
  
-no Tomoyo, lamento decirte esto, pero la rapto, estabamos en el parque pingüino hablando sobre trivialidades cuando de repente oimos un grito, nos acercamos a ver que pasaba y de la nada salio el y agarro a Sakura de la cintura y se fue brincando entre los arboles, y lo unico que alcance a preguntar fue su nombre, y esa figura solo me respondi: 'Li, Shaoran Li'  
  
-O_o, no, no y no Li no es asi, debe haber pasado algo, lo mejor sera ir a investigar..  
  
  
  
EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL EN EL QUE ESTABA LINA...  
  
-Vaya, hacia mucho que no venia de compras- dijo Mei muy contenta- sirve a ver si encuentro a alguien conocido...  
  
Asi iba pensando la joven china cuando por una de las innumerables salidas de la plaza, vio a una jovencita de cabello largo, lacio, café, peinado sin arreglar, (n. de a. como estuvo eso de 'peinado sin arreglar'??), decidio acercarse a ver si era quien estaba pensando que era  
  
Conforme se fue acercando, sus sospechas se fueron reafirmando, hasta que por fin se animo a decir:  
  
-NAKURU!!  
  
-O_o. Quien me habla!?- pregunto super sobresaltada buscando a alguien conocido por ahí  
  
-hola!!, soy yo la que te salude, que no te acuerdas de mi??  
  
-?_?, se puede saber quien eres tu??- pregunto algo sacada de onda  
  
-*puppy face* soy yo, Meiling..  
  
-AHH!!, MEI!!, como has estado?!?!, pos por ahí se empieza niña has cambiado mucho!!, ya ni te reconocia!!, para saber rapido quien eres!!- mientras Nakuru decia todo esto, ya estaba ahorcando a Mei de la felicidad  
  
-Auch, Nakuru, por favor me harias el favor de soltarme??  
  
-O_o, sip, listo ^^'  
  
Respirando hondo- gracias, lo necesitaba- dijo la joven china  
  
-y bien, como has estado Mei??, hacia mucho que no venias por aca!!  
  
-es verdad Nakuru, pero he de decirte que hemos estado muy bien ^^, bueeeno.., para serte sincera, no del todo, pero..  
  
-a ver, a ver, como estuvo eso de 'bueeeno'??  
  
-pues si, mi primo ya se va a casar..  
  
-ay!!, no me digas que sigues con eso de estar enamorada y de no querer que Sakura y el unan sus vidas!!  
  
-no!!, no es eso!!, bueno fuera que se casara con Sakura..- dijo triste  
  
-que no se casa con Sakura??- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad  
  
-nop, no es con ella  
  
-entonces??  
  
-con Lina Lilau..- respondio con tristeza, enojo, resentimiento, una mezcla de sentimientos que no se podian expresar  
  
-LILAU??, como que con LINA LILAU!?!?, eso no puede ser!!, no le conviene!!- grito la guardiana  
  
-je, lo mismo me dijo tu amo..- comento con una pequeña sonrisa ^^  
  
-como que dijo lo mismo??, a poco ya lo viste??  
  
-sip, me lo encontre por ahí..  
  
-DIME DONDE, POR FAVOR!!- le pidio casi casi de rodillas  
  
-acaso no sabes donde anda??- pregunto con incredulidad  
  
-para serte sincera, no, salio desde la mañana y no ha regresado, por eso estaba aquí..  
  
-ay!!, antes de que se me olvide, Spi??, como ha estado el??  
  
-je, igual que siempre, siempre peleando v.s Keroberos ^^', el se quedo en la casa para checar si Eriol llegaba..  
  
-mm.., pero por lo visto no has estado solo buscándolo..- dijo Mei mientras echaba una significativa mirada a los montones de bolsas que estaban a su alrededor..  
  
-je ^^U, pues tienes razon.., digo, hay que aprovechar, no??  
  
-de hecho ^^, y dime, vienes sola??  
  
-no!!, como crees!!  
  
-entonces con quien vienes??, en todo el rato que hemos estado platicando, no he visto a nadie que se nos acerque..- dijo buscando con la mirada a alguien conocido  
  
-pues vengo con.., MIRA!! Ahí viene!!  
  
Cuando la chica Li volteo, inmediatamente identifico con quien venia su amiga, ni mas ni menos que con.. SI!!, adivinaron, Touya Kinomoto!!, y como siempre, su inseparable amigo Yukito, y cosa rara, una chica desconocida, pelirroja muy bonita.., quien sera??, se pregunto ella  
  
Después de las presentaciones (n. de a. me dio MUCHA flojera ponerlas.., es que ya son las 11:00 pm y me levante antes de las 6:00 am.. ZZZzzzZZzz), Meiling vio a lo lejos a una persona conocida, Lina  
  
-LINA!!, EY, LINA!!- gritaba Meiling para que la ubicara  
  
-O_o, quien me habla??- se preguntaba la chica, hasta que vio a Meiling junto a unos chavos MUY guapos.., mas que por nada, esa fue la real, verdadera y autentica razon por la cual se acerco  
  
-Muchachos, ella es Lina Lilau- presento Mei  
  
-hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro- dijo con una sonrisa- 'es ella!!, ella es el peligro!!'- le decia Yue a Yukito, de forma que puso mas atención en esa nueva chica  
  
-mi nombre es Kiza Ayami, pero puedes llamarme solo Kiza- dijo alegremente la novia del conejo  
  
-yo soy Nakuru, mucho gusto- dijo con desconfianza, pues ella tmb sentia el poder mm.., como decirlo, 'maligno'?? que desprendia su aura  
  
-y cual es tu nombre??- pregunto Lina a Touya  
  
-Kinomoto- respondio cortante el chico moreno  
  
-Kinomoto.., extraño nombre, no??- comento como para sacar platica  
  
-niña tonta, es no es mi nombre, es mi apellido- dijo aun mas cortante, pues desde antes, ya habia sentido su aura  
  
-ok, ok, cual es tu primer nombre??- dijo con aun mas insistencia  
  
-para que lo quieres saber??  
  
-Touya, ya calmate, solo trata de ser amable contigo..- trato de calmarlo el chico de cabellos cenizos  
  
-Touya..- dijo pensativamente para si misma, y ya en voz mas alta- Flor de melocotón, lindo nombre ^^- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Con todo esto, ni Touya ni Yue ni Nakuru se sentian a gusto, tenian la impresión de que Lina ya sabia sus identidades, lo que pensaban, querian, creian de ella, en fin, todo..  
  
Después de un rato de plática, los jóvenes mayores se tuvieron que ir, tenian practica o algo asi, asi que Lina y Meiling se quedaron solas, y decidieron irse al hotel, desde antes ya se habian puesto de acuerdo ellas y Shaoran, asi que no habria ningun problema..  
  
-oye Lina..  
  
-¿mm..?, que quieres- dijo de manera cortante  
  
-no, nada..- dijo como retractándose  
  
-parece que ya los conocias bien desde antes  
  
-¿?, de quien hablas??  
  
-pues del joven Tsukishiro..  
  
-ahh, si, desde que vivi en Tomoeda..- suspiro- a propósito, te gustó Touya, vdd??- dijo con una pizca de picardia  
  
-*^^*, n..no, como crees??- dijo levemente sonrojada, tratando de ocultar su cara a Meiling para que no la viera  
  
-ne.., no me lo puedes ocultar.., no quieres a mi primo como esposo, vdd??- dijo seria  
  
-co..como crees??, adoro a MI Shaoran!!  
  
-pues me parece como si te hubiera gustado mucho Touya  
  
-ta..tanto se nota??- *^^*  
  
-no, realmente no es tanto.., simplemente queria saber si mis suposiciones eran ciertas..  
  
-'rayos!!, debo ser mas cuidadosa, esta chiquilla por merito y me descubre!!, ah!!, ya se!!', JAJAJAJA  
  
-de que te ries??  
  
-a poco te la creiste??, jajaja  
  
-creerme que??  
  
-pues la broma, tonta!!  
  
-qu..que broma??  
  
-pues la de que me gustaba Touya!!  
  
-e..ra una broma??- pregunto con incredulidad Mei  
  
-CLARO!!  
  
-oohh..  
  
-'que bien!!, se lo creyo!!'  
  
Ambas chicas se callaron por un tiempo, cuando volvieron a hablar:  
  
-mira Lina, ya llegamos-dijo Meiling señalando hacia un imponente edificio  
  
-Wow!!,aquí es??  
  
-sip, y espera a ver la habitaciones..- dijo Mei caminando hacia la entrada  
  
Cuando las chicas se registraron, y llegaron a su habitación, quedaron REALMENTE sorprendidas  
  
-mira Lina, esta es nuestra habitación- dijo la chica Li abriendo la puerta y entrando a dejar sus maletas  
  
-requete WOW!!, esto es impresionante!!- exclamo Lina  
  
Era verdad, la habitación era MUY impresionante: era muy amplia, con camas gemelas individuales (n. de a. obviamente, no?? ;)), cada una tenia un edredón color azul claro con toques obscuros, alfombra y cortinas de un delicado tono beish, tmb habia una salita color azul, y un minibar  
  
El baño era mencion aparte, era de color arena, con tina de baño, mesa para masajes, regadera, etc.., en fin, era digno de una princesa  
  
La vista que se tenia desde ahí, era otra cosa, era simplemente impresionante, se veia en su totalidad a la Torre de Tokio, lo que le trajo recuerdos a Mei  
  
Mei suspiro  
  
-que te pasa??- pregunto Lina  
  
-nada, nada, recuerdos  
  
-ah si??, de que??  
  
-si..- suspiro- de cuando vivi aquí, y en Tomoeda  
  
-vaya, los recuerdos son bonitos..- dijo quedamente- fijate que me paso algo muy extraño cuando vi al joven Tsukishiro y a Kinomoto..  
  
-en serio??, que te paso??  
  
-no lo se muy bien.., fue como si ya los conociera desde antes..- dijo pensativamente  
  
-ohh, ya se a lo que te refieres, tmb me ha pasado..  
  
-en serio??, cuando??, como?? Donde??, por que??  
  
-^^U, bueeno, no exactamente asi, pero por ejemplo, cuando conoci a Sakura, supe que ella seria la que me quitaria a mi primo..  
  
-Saku..- empezo a decir Lina  
  
-UUUPPSS, no me hagas caso, no me hagas caso!!- gritaba Mei  
  
-no, no te preocupes, ni te escuche bien ^^U, 'con que esta mocosa lo supuso desde un principio.., vaya, vaya, después de todo si tiene algo de poderes mágicos.., solo que nunca los ha entrenado. De todas formas, mas vale decirle que no escuche, quien sabe en que broncas me meteria..'- pensaba para si misma Lina  
  
-oye Lina, me voy a bañar- le dijo la chica de negro cabello  
  
-esta bien, por mientras yo vere la tele, aunque no entienda nada, je (n. de a. recuerden que ellas son chinas y estan en Japón, por lo tanto, se habla japones, no chino, ok??)  
  
Justo habia empezado a correr el agua de la regadera en el baño, cuando...  
  
TOC, TOC  
  
-vaya, vaya, quien sera??- se dijo para si misma la chica Lilau  
  
Antes de que se me olvide otra vez, creo que no he descrito en TODO el fic a Lina, vdd??, asi que aquí se las describo, ok??  
  
Lina era una chica alta, morena, MUY voluptuosa, de cabello largo negro ondulado, ojos grandes muy cafes, de tan cafes parecian negros, pero tenian un detalle curioso, un toque de frialdad que nunca se quitaba.., ni cuando reia.., labios rojos carnosos, en fin una hermosa jovencita de 17 años.  
  
Conforme se iba acercando, iba sintiéndose más y más nerviosa, hasta que llego a la puerta, vio por el agujerito que tienen las puertas para ver quien estaba del otro lado, y lo que vio, la tranquilizo, ahí estaba su prometido  
  
Lina abrio la puerta, dispuesta a darle un gran abrazo a Shaoran, pero se quedo paralizada al ver a su novio, bueeno, no a su novio, sino a quien llevaba cargada  
  
Era una delgada jovencita de cabello castaño claro, pero habia algo que no estaba del todo bien, la chica estaba desmayada  
  
-qui..en es ella??- pregunto Lina señalando hacia.., SI!!, adivinaron!!, Sakura  
  
-digo, hola Lina, me fue muy bien, no te preocupes no me paso nada- contesto un poco molesto el unico chico ahí presente  
  
-ups!!, perdon querido!!, como te fu..- empezo a corregir Lina  
  
-no, no te preocupes, respecto a tu otra pregunta, ella, una amiga de la infancia- contesto Li dedicándole una sonrisa a Sakura  
  
-pe..pero como se llama??- pregunto con insistencia  
  
-Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto- respondio el  
  
-Sa..kura Kinomoto?!- pregunto con un dejo de furia en su voz  
  
-si es ella, la conocias??- pregunto con curiosidad el  
  
-no, no, claro que no- dijo agarrandose la cabeza  
  
-mm.. pues hablaste como si te sorprendiera que estuviera aquí..  
  
-no, no, como crees??, es mas, me alegro, 'maldita Sakura, con que tu eres mi rival.., no te sera tan facil ganarme, aunque mi hechizo no haya funcionado como yo hubiera querido.., de algo debe de haber servido..'- pensaba con malicia la prometida de Li  
  
-que te pasa Lina??- pregunto preocupado- te noto enojada, que te sucedió??, no me digas que te enojaste con Meiling, fue eso, vdd??  
  
-'que le digo, que le digo!!!, sabia que tenia que ser mas cuidadosa!!, voy a seguirle la corriente...', si querido, eso fue, esa niña tonta me estreso demasiado..- mintió Lina  
  
-bah, ya luego se te pasara- dijo Li mientras apartaba a Lina de la entrada del cuarto para entrar él y dejar a Sakura en una de las camas  
  
-Rayos!!, maldita Sakura- susurro enojada Lina  
  
-dijiste algo 'querida'??- pregunto Li mientras voteaba a verla  
  
-no, no, nada..  
  
  
  
EN LA RESIDENCIA HIRAGIZAWA...  
  
-amo Eriol!! Que gusto verlo en casa!!- gritaba Spi  
  
-hola Spinel- respondio cortante el joven de lentes  
  
-le sucede algo amo Eriol??  
  
-no, nada, solo dejenme solo por un rato, si??  
  
-lo que uds. diga- duando Eriol se hubo ido- que le pasara a Eriol??, lo noto diferente..- se decia a si mismo el opuesto a Keroberos  
  
mientras, en el cuarto de Eriol...  
  
-por que??,Por que!!, por que me traiciono Tomoyo de esta forma!?!, y peor aun, Sakura!!, crei que era mi amiga!!, ero no!!, me ha traicionado!!, esto no se quedara asi!!, lo aseguro!!- se decia Eriol  
  
-Mmm.., creo que ya es tiempo de que la profecía que ha estado teniendo la joven Kinomoto se vaya haciendo realidad..- dijo con malicia Eriol  
  
  
  
N. de a.: POR FIN!!!, SIGO VIVA!!, NO LO PUEDO CREER!!, TERMINE ESTE CAP.!!, ok, ok, hay que superarlo, pero lo que pasa esque dure mucho tiempo sin escribir, vdd??, ya asbia que iba a seguir después del reencuentro, pero no sabia como iban a reaccionar los personajes, en fin, les ha gustado??, a mi en lo personal este cap. me ha gustado muchísimo  
  
Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, me van a comprar mi regalo del dia del niño!!, aja.., la verdad es que YO me lo voy a comprar  
  
Ya para irme: FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO!!, lo se, lo se, esta algo atrasado, pero lo que cuenta es la intención, no??, y no me vengan con que: 'yo ya no soy niño..', recuerden que todos llevamos un niño dentro, vale??  
  
Ya me voy ahora si  
  
ByE!!  
  
Windy Wolf  
  
PD 1 no olviden dejar sus reviews!!  
  
PD 2 no olviden leer mis otros dos fics: Te seguire, en Kenshin, y Draco un Gryffindor, en HP, ok??, y tmb dejan reviews  
  
PD 3 Ninguno de los pesonajes originales de CCS me pertenecen, son de Clamp/Kodansha, solo me pertenecen Kiru, Kiza y Lina  
  
PD 4 gracias a los que dejan reviews, y a los que leen y no dejan, tmb  
  
ByE!! 


	7. Simple sueño o profesia??

PASE LO QUE PASE, SEGUIREMOS SIENDO AMIG@S  
  
Simple sueño o profecía  
  
-Mmm.., creo que ya es tiempo de que la profecía que ha estado teniendo la joven Kinomoto se vaya haciendo realidad..- dijo con malicia Eriol  
  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
Estaba Sakura junto a Keroberos y Yue parados sobre el techo de la primaria Tomoeda (n. de .a ya chole con la torre de Tokio, no??, si no fíjense: en Magic Knight Rayearth fueron transportadas en la torre de Tokio, en Digimon tmb sale, je, hay que ser originales, no?? ^^)  
  
Abajo, por donde estaba la estatua de un niño-ángel que tenia agarrado un aro se encontraba una figura con largo cabello ondulado la cual estaba haciendo los mismos movimientos que hacia Sakura al transformar su báculo, y de pronto apareció uno, solo que en vez de tener la cabeza de pájaro o una estrella, este tenia un rombo en una de los extremos del baculo que era de color morado  
  
El ser que tenia el nuevo baculo iba vestido de extraña manera, pues llevaba tipo uno de los vestido que Tomoyo le hacia a Sakura, mientras que Sakura llevaba ropa 'normal' (n. de a. no me digan que Sakura se viste muy normal, o si??)  
  
Se alcanzaban a distinguir dos siluetas acompañando al que parecia el amo, uno tenia forma humana, con el cabello negro corto y alas como alas de águila, el otro se veia más, pues resaltaba con la negrura de la noche, era de un blanco resplandeciente y tenia una silueta felina y ambos guardianes tenían una gema morada como las de Yue y Kero.  
  
Aun mas alla, escondido entre los arboles se veia un niño de cabello negro azulado y lentes, acompañado por una gran pantera negra con alas de mariposa y un ser con forma humana de mujer y tmb alas de mariposa  
  
Nadie se movia ni decia nada, de repente se vio una gran luz y se oyó una fria voz masculina que rompio el silencio de la noche con estas palabras:  
  
-Ahora, toma el báculo- asi lo hicieron Sakura y el otro ser- no, no, no, pequeña Sakura, ha llegado el tiempo de que alguien realmente capaz de poseer las cartas Clow, o Sakura, sea quien las posea- dijo Eriol dirigiéndose obviamente a Sakura  
  
Aclaración, como estaban a considerable distancia, y tomando en cuenta lo despistada que es esta niña hay que decir que no habia reconocido a Eriol, y por eso estaba super sacada de onda porque no se podia imaginar como sabia esa persona de sus cartas, y todo esto empezo a darle mala espina  
  
-Ahora bien- dijo la reencarnación de Clow volteándose hacia el otro ser con el baculo- de ahora en adelante tu- se oyo un fuerte trueno y al mismo tiempo Eriol dijo el nombre de la persona- eres la nueva Cazadora de Cartas  
  
Sakura estaba O_o, sabia que la persona tenia que ser mujer, pues habia dicho "LA" y "cazadorA", pero no habia alcanzado a escuchar su nombre  
  
Estaba Sakura pensando en esto cuando sintio que algo salia a gran velocidad de su bolsillo, volteo a ver qué era y con gran sorpresa vió que eran sus cartas las que salian, como si alguien se los hubiese ordenado, se colocaron exactamente en medio de Eriol, Sakura y la otra persona, y a la orden de Eriol salieron disparadas hacia el cielo, como cuando Sakura abrio el libro Clow  
  
Con esto la caceria de cartas habia empezado de nuevo..  
  
-NOOOOOO!!!!- grito la antigua poseedora de esas cartas- SON MIAS!!, snif, yo las capture con mi esfuerzo, snif, POR QUE SE VAN!!  
  
Lo siguiente que se oyó fue una fria risa, y a continuación decia esto:  
  
-JAJAJA, Sakura, con esto veremos si la nueva Card Captor es mejor que tu, cosa en la que confio plenamente...  
  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
Dos jovencitas se despertaron al mismo tiempo, ambas sumamente sorprendidas y bañadas en sudor  
  
-Vaya, fue solo un sueño.., pero parecia TAN real..- se decia pensativamente la Kinomoto a si misma, y para cerciorarse de que hubiera sido solo un sueño fue a revisar sus cartas, gran sorpresa fue la suya cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto, en su casa no habia ninguno asi..- do..donde estoy??- se pregunto ella misma, y mayor sorpresa cuando una voz femenina le respondio:  
  
-probablemente no lo recuerdes Sakura, pero cuando mi primo te encontro, tu te desmayaste.., de manera que decidió traerte aquí..- Explico Mei  
  
-MEI!!!, cuanto que no te veia!!- grito la castaño claro al ver a su amiga- como has estado!!, no me imagine que tu tmb estuvieras aquí cuando vi a Shaoran!!- dijo feliz  
  
-jeje, ya vex, yo tmb queria saludar a mis antiguos amigos- comento Mei con una sonrisa- por lo visto ya te acordaste de mi primo, cierto??  
  
-*^^*, Shaoran!!, ya recuerdo!!- grito Sakura con los ojos que ponia cuando veia a Yukito..- pero.. que pena que me haya traido hasta aquí..  
  
-jeje, este lugar era el mas cercano..- respondio como disculpa y con una gotita en su cabeza  
  
-oww.., ya cállense, quieren??, no dejan dormir!!- se oyo un gruñido proveniente de la otra cama del cuarto  
  
-ahh!!, esa gruñona es Lina Lilau- presento Mei con desprecio  
  
-*^^* perdon señorita Lilau, no sabia que se encontraba aquí- se disculpo nerviosamente Sakura  
  
-ne, no importa Sakura, no te disculpes, no te va a escuchar- se paro la chica Li y se acerco a la cama de su compañera de cuarto- lo ves??, ya esta dormida  
  
-jeje, ok- gotita en la cabeza de Sakura  
  
-Cambiando de tema, Sakura, por que te despertaste tan sobresaltada??- pregunto muy preocupada Mei  
  
-No, nada, jeje- risa nerviosa  
  
-A mi no me engañas, dime que paso, por favor- Sakura volteo a ver a los ojos a Mei y en ellos vio sincera preocupación, de forma que decidio contarle lo de su sueño..  
  
-Nunca habia tenido tan claro ese sueño.., recuerdo claramente cuando lo empece a tener..., hace 3 meses..- platicaba Sakura... lo que Sakura no sabia era que hacia exactamente 3 meses Li empezaba a planear ya bien su boda con Lina, y que Eriol ya habia empezado a planear cuidadosamente todo lo que seguiria..  
  
  
  
La otra que se habia despertado al mismo tiempo estaba empapada en sudor, y aun no habia captado que habia sido un sueño eso que acababa de ver  
  
-como que Sakura ya no es la cazadora de cartas!?!- se preguntaba sumamente sorprendida una chica de cabellos negros cenizos- pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue lo de su sucesora...- pensaba detenidamente Tomoyo- en fin, creo que ha sido solo un mal sueño, no vale la pena despertar en este momento a toda la casa de los Kinomoto solo para ver como esta Sakura, mejor mañana en el instituto le pregunto..- y pensando en esto se volteo y se quedo profundamente dormida..  
  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL INSTITUTO...  
  
-Buenos dias  
  
-buenos dias  
  
Se saludaron todos los compañeros de clase  
  
Sakura habia llegado  
  
-Buenos dias Tomoyo  
  
-Hola Sakura, muy buenos dias  
  
En eso llego el profesor y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos  
  
-Todos sabemos que recien acabamos de iniciar el 2º semestre, cierto??- pregunto el profesor  
  
-CIERTO!!- respondieron todos a coro  
  
-es por esa razon que hemos decidido hacer unos examenes sorpresa...  
  
caras de susto por todo el salon, incluyendo a Sakura y Kiru, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban de lo mas tranquilos...  
  
EN EL RECESO...  
  
-Sakura, puedo hablar contigo??  
  
-Por supuesto Tomoyo, yo tmb queria platicarte algo muy curioso que me sucedió ayer  
  
y asi se fueron platicando ambas amigas, decidieron sentarse a la sombra de un frondoso árbol  
  
-Con que Kiru te quiso besar a la fuerza!!- pregunto una muy sorprendida Tomoyo- y ademas estas aquí!!  
  
-*^^* sip, me quiso robar un beso, pero suced..- Sakura recapacito en lo ultimo que habia dicho su amiga- claro que estoy aquí!!, por que te sorprendes??- pregunto Sakura con curiosidad  
  
-n..nada, nada- mintió Tomoyo, no sabia si contarle lo que le habia dicho Kiru  
  
-vamos Tomoyo, no seas asi, no me dejes con la duda- puppy face de parte de Sakura  
  
-oww, siempre me convences Sakura- sonrisa de Tomoyo- es que Kiru me fue a ver ayer y me dijo que...- Tomoyo le platico las mentiras de Kiru muy sacada de onda, no creia que el chico que le gustaba fuera capaz de decir esas bajezas  
  
Sakura no cabia en si de furia, después de haberle querido robar su beso se ponia a hablar mal de Shaoran, SU Shaoran!!  
  
-por que te enojas tanto Sakura??, si yo no le crei porque sabia que Li no estaba aquí..- empezo a explicar Tomoyo  
  
-no, no, no te he terminado de platicar- y Sakura continuo platicando a una atenta Tomoyo, el relato de Sakura termino con el sueño  
  
-LI AQUÍ?!  
  
-sip, y Mei tmb, ah!!, y otra chica con el nombre de Lina Lilau- agrego Sakura  
  
Tomoyo no cabia en si de sorpresa- Li, Mei Lin, esa tal Lina, WOW!!, que pequeño es el mundo!!, por que no nos avisaron antes??- pregunto Tomoyo a su amiga  
  
-jeje, no se, no pregunte- gotita en su cabeza.  
  
-y a que han venido??- Tomoyo  
  
-Mei me dijo que a visitarnos, pero no le creo del todo..  
  
-por que dices eso??  
  
-no se, simplemente creo que no me esta contando todo...- como se habran dado cuenta, Mei no considero, o mejor dicho, no quiso decirle a Sakura lo de Lina y su primo, a ver si de una vez por todas su primo recapacitaba..  
  
Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas un momento, cada una pensando en todo lo que habia pasado últimamente  
  
Al fin, después de un rato de silencio:  
  
-oye Sakura  
  
-si, dime Tomoyo, que pasa??  
  
-es que no te he platicado lo que soñe ayer..., fue muy parecido a tu sueño..- agrego Tomoyo pensativamente  
  
-a ver, cuentame- Sakura puso atención a lo que su amiga empezaba a contar  
  
-Resulta que estabamos tu, otra persona y yo en la primaria Tomoeda..- tomoyo explico la misma ubicación del sueño de Sakura, ahora Sakura entendia..  
  
-Entonces tu eras la nueva card captor!!- exclamo Sakura asombrada  
  
-eso parece ser, pero..  
  
-pero que??- Sakura curiosa  
  
-no puede pasar, recuerda que solo fue un sueñ..- pero Sakura no la dejo terminar  
  
-recuerdas mi sueño con la profesora Kaho, y Yue, y luego el de Eriol??- tomoyo asintió- entonces puede pasar!!- continuo Sakura  
  
-no lo creo, ademas recuerda que yo no tengo poderes mágicos- dijo Tomoyo con un dejo de añoranza en el rostro  
  
-bueno, eso si, entonces quien sabe lo que habra pasado...  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron muy pensativas, tratando de adivinar la identidad del que habia nombrado Card Captor a Tomoyo..  
  
Atrás, escondido entre los arboles se encontraba Eriol, quien habia oido toda la platica de las chicas  
  
-jaja, que tontas son ambas, todavía no se dan cuenta de que fui yo- se decia contento Eriol para si- ay, ay, ay, Sakura, Sakurita, creo que ya es tiempo de que vuelvas a poner en practica tu magia, Clow volvera a las andadas..- Eriol se decia esto mientras en su cara seria se iba formando una de sus enigmaticas sonrisas...- jaja, como me gustaria ver la cara de la pequeña Sakura cuando no encuentre todas sus carta, jaja, JAJAJA- y riéndose, se dirigio al salon de clases, pues pronto tocaria el timbre para regresar al salon  
  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
EN EL CUARTO DE SAKURA, YA DE NOCHE...  
  
-Dices que Tomyo y tu soñaron lo mismo??- pregunto el pequeño guardian  
  
-si...  
  
-mm.., eso no me da muy buena espina..- se dijo para si el pequeño peluche  
  
-decias algo Kero??  
  
-O_o, no, no, solo que no se que es lo que pueda significar esto, nunca me habia topado con esto.., igual y fue un simple sueño y una gran casualidad el que tu y tu mejor amiga hayan soñado lo mismo.., debido a la gran afinidad que existe entre ustedes dos- dijo no muy convencido Kero  
  
-Kero..  
  
-mhm., si??  
  
-no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable- suspiro  
  
-tienes razon, esa era una frase que el mago Clow usaba mucho.., por eso tambien estoy considerando la posibilidad de que ese sueño sea una nueva premonicion, como las anteriores que habias tenido...  
  
Ambos, ama y guardian se quedaron callados, pensando..., cuando de repente en el cielo se proyecto un sello como el de las Cartas Clow, pero no era exactamente igual, tampoco era el de Sakura..., entonces de quien era??  
  
Este nuevo sello en vez de tener el sol y la luna, o la estrella de Sakura, como figura principal, tenia un Ying Yang, por lo demas se podria decir que era igual  
  
Inmediatamente posterior a eso, tanto Kero como Sakura, Yue, Shaoran y Lina sintieron una gran presencia mágica, hasta Mei la sintio, si no tan fuerte y clara como los demas, tb la sintio, como ya habia mencionado anteriormente Lina, después de todo, Mei si tenia poderes, aun 'sin estrenar' y no muy fuertes, pero tenia..  
  
todos sabian muy bien de que se trataba, todos menos Lina, pues era la presencia de una carta magica..  
  
Al sentir esto, Sakura se saco mucho de onda, y por instinto mas que por otra cosa fue a ver sus cartas. Todo parecia en orden, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Windy, Firery, Watery y Earth eran las que faltaban..., las cuatro elementales, con una búsqueda mas detallada se dio cuenta de que tmb faltaba sword..  
  
Después de todo, no habia sido un simple sueño, se estaba convirtiendo en realidad...  
  
Todos los poseedores de magia se dirigieron al punto en el cual se estaba produciendo esa presencia mágica, el cual resulto ser la primaria Tomoeda  
  
Sakura utilizo la carta fly para tener una mejor vista del lugar, estaba volando cuando vio tres siluetas en el piso, asi que decidio acercarse a ver quienes eran, pero una barrera invisible se lo impedia, solo podia ver que una de las siluetas tenia el cabello largo ondulado, y obscuro...  
  
Debido a que no se podia acercar, Sakura se poso sobre el techo de la primaria, y al minuto siguiente se le unieron Keroberos y Yue  
  
Nadie se movia ni decia nada, de repente se vio una gran luz y se oyó una fria voz  
  
masculina que rompio el silencio de la noche con estas palabras:  
  
-Ahora, toma el báculo- asi lo hicieron Sakura y Tomoyo- no, no, no, pequeña Sakura, ha llegado el tiempo de que alguien realmente capaz de poseer las cartas Clow, o Sakura, sea quien las posea- dijo la voz dirigiéndose obviamente a Sakura  
  
Para este momento tanto Sakura como Tomoyo ya se habian dado cuenta de que era lo que iba a seguir, pues ya sabian que el sueño que ambas habian tenido se estaba volviendo realidad  
  
-Ahora bien- dijo la reencarnación de Clow volteándose hacia Tomoyo- de ahora en adelante tu- se oyo un fuerte trueno y al mismo tiempo Eriol dijo el nombre de la persona, solo que ahora Sakura sí oyó de quien se trataba- eres la nueva Cazadora de Cartas  
  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
N. de a. HHHOOOOLLLAAA!!, yo hablo aquí, quien contesta alla??, jeje, que tonta ando, no??  
  
Sigo viva, como ya se pudieron dar cuenta, je, y sigo con mi loquera de continuar este fic con mis ideas locas, ^^U  
  
WOW!!, a decir verdad yo misma me sorprendi, aunque este cap. quedo un poco corto, solo me tarde 2 horas y media escribiéndolo!!, y eso que no tenia inspiración!!, creo que por eso no me ha gustado del todo, como que junte muchas cosas, no??, y se me ha hecho medio revuelto, je, imagino que a uds. tmb, ^^U  
  
Hoy es 17 de junio, pero creo que uds. lo podran leer dentro de 2 semanas por lo menos, sigh, esque fanfiction anda medio mal y no podremos subir cap. ni reviews hasta el 21, pero creo que el 21 no voy a estar aquí porque me voy de vacaciones a la playa!!, Yupi!! :D  
  
Como ya sali de vagaciones espero escribir mas rapido, aja.., no se crean, esa es mi meta, je  
  
Por el momento ahora si les puedo dar adelantos del sig. Cap: el titulo sera: "el despertar de una nueva Card Captor", veremos quien se queda con la primer carta a la que ambas cazadoras se tendran que enfrentar..., etc, se aceptan sugerencias  
  
En fin, un dia se me ocurrio poner como que un bonus en cada cap. pueden ser fichas de los personajes, scanners (si es que en ff.net puedo subir dibujos.., nunca he intentado ^^), a ver que mas se me ocurre, tmb pueden ser letras de las canciones, etc  
  
en este cap. empezamos, si no les gusta, diganme, y ya no lo pongo:  
  
hace poco descubri que la prima de Shaoran no se llama Meiling, sino Mei Lin, compre una revista de actividades que venden aquí en México y te dan la ficha de los personajes, y resulta que es Mei Lin porque significa "cascabel de fresa", jeje, es todo por hoy ^^  
  
no se olviden de dejar reviews, pls!! Puppy face  
  
ninguno de los personajes originales de CCS me pertenece, sigh, son de Clamp/Kodansha, etc, solo son de mi propiedad Kiru, Kiza, Lina y los dos nuevos guardianes de Tomoyo, jeje, aun no se sus nombres, tmb se aceptan sugerencias para eso ^^, asi que si los quieren usar me gustaria que tan siquiera me avisaran, si??  
  
No se olviden de leer mis otras historia, pls  
  
Si quieren pueden mandarme un mail dándome su opinión, o contactarme por el msn a: agl_16@hotmail.com  
  
Orale!!, creo que este han sido las notas de la autora mas largas que habia escrito!!, jeje, y aun falta responder reviews, asi que, ahí vamos:  
  
Marimu: jeje, que bueno que te gusto!! ^^, aquí cumpliendo con otro cap. ^^  
  
Susy: mm.., crees que lo mio es la comedia??, y yo que creia que de comediante me moria de hambre ^^, en fin, este cap. no es de comedia.., espero y te guste = o mas ^^  
  
Como siempre, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, y a los que leen y no dejan, tmb  
  
ByE!!  
  
Windy, (a veces Windy Wolf) 


	8. El Despertar de una Nueva Card Captor

PASE LO QUE PASE SEGUIREMOS SIENDO **AMIG@S**

El despertar de una nueva Card Captor 

-Ahora bien- dijo la reencarnación de Clow volteándose hacia Tomoyo- de ahora en adelante tu- se oyó un fuerte trueno y al mismo tiempo Eriol dijo el nombre de la persona, solo que ahora Sakura sí oyó de quien se trataba- eres la nueva Cazadora de Cartas

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Como supondrán, todos los presentes se quedaron con cara de WHAT?!?!, O_o!!

Las únicas 3 personas que fueron TAN sorprendidas eran Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero, pero aun así no podían dejar de impresionarse..

Ni bien habian asimilado ya la idea todos los presentes cuando se volvió a sentir la fuerte presencia de una carta, y muy cerca de ahí...

Voltearon a buscar de donde provenía esa fuerte presencia, y gran sorpresa al descubrir que venia de la misma primaria, del patio donde Sakura peleó contra Shadow

Antes de que nadie se pudiera acercar para ver que onda, se vio un gran rayo de energía azul, era como un relámpago que salía de la tierra hacia el cielo.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Yue, Kero, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Awen y Creirwy, (los dos ultimos son los guardianes de Tomoyo), puesto que eran los guardianes que tenían alas

Después llego Sakura montada en su báculo, usando a Fly, seguida de Tomoyo, Li y todos los demás que se habían 'reunido' para ver el nombramiento de la nueva card captor

Al llegar al patio, lo primero de lo que se dieron cuenta fue de que estaban todas las luces prendidas, y no había nada anormal, bueno, eso creían..., debían buscar mejor

Sakura bajo de su báculo para recorrer caminando el amplio patio... Iba caminando ella sola, algo apartada de los demás que iban junto con Eriol y Tomoyo

-"_vaya, pero si aquí no hay nada anormal..."-_ pensaba para si misma Sakura...- "_hay que buscar mejor!!_"- seguía alentándose..

Ya estaba cerca de los lindes donde crecían los altos árboles cuando vio algo que se movía entre los árboles, y se acerco a ver que era

-¿?, que fue eso??, mejor voy a ver- se dijo para si misma la chica. Pero se acerco y no vio nada- bueeeno, tal vez fue solo mi imaginación...- ya iba a darse la vuelta para regresar con los otros cuando vio algo que se movía sobre ella. Era algo grande, negro y muy rápido

-esta vez no me lo imagine, estoy segura de que hay algo rondando por ahí!!- se dijo en voz alta

- JUMP!!- ordeno Sakura

y asi inicio una loca carrera para ver de quien o de que se trataba

-HEY!!, espera!!- pedia a gritos ella, pero la otra figura parecia no oirla, o no queria oirla

se fueron adentrando mas y mas entre los arboles cuando llegaron nuevamente al patio de la primaria

-Hoe!!, y ni sabia por dónde andaba... ^^U- se dijo la chica- tal parece ser que lo segui en círculos..

Así cavilaba Sakura cuando vio un destello fugaz por el rabillo del ojo, pero lo suficientemente a tiempo como para esquivarlo... por suerte aun traia a JUMP, pero... entonces que pasaba??

-¿?, que pasa!!, JUMP!!- gritaba angustiada la chica mientras que veia que la espada, (era una espada lo que emitio ese fugaz destello) se acercaba y se acercaba directo a ella. En eso, volteo a verse los zapatos, a ver que rayos estaba pasando, y OH!!, gran sorpresa que se llevo

-JUMP??, que paso con la carta??, por que no tengo las 'alitas' de Jump??- preguntaba preocupada

la espada ya estaba por llegar cuando se oyó un grito:

-SAKURA!!, USA FLY!!

-FLY!!- Sakura pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la espada solo le corto un pequeño mechón de cabello

-Sakura!!, estas bien??- le preguntaban preocupados todos los presentes menos Lina, que era de esperarse, no??

-S..si, gracias...- la pobre chica aun estaba aturdida por haber visto tan de cerca una espada...- ah!!, GRACIAS TOMOYO!!- le gritó la castaña a su mejor amiga acordándose de que habia sido ella quien le habia sugerido usar a Fly

-^_~, para que están las amigas??- respondió Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

-Bah, que pensaba Tomoyo sugiriendole a su enemiga que usara una carta para salvarse!!, no entiendo...- se decia a si mismo Eriol

-Spinel, Ruby Moon, vengan- ordenó a sus guardianes

Eriol les cuchicheó algo a ambos y éstos asintieron, alejándose luego por el aire..., y su amo se quedó escondido entre los árboles, viendo quien se quedaría con la carta

-Sakura!!, Sakura!!, que te pasó??, estas bien??, estas lastimada??- preguntaba Shaoran a su lado muy preocupado mientras le revisaba la cara, manos y brazos para checar que estuviera bien

-Claro que si Shaoran!!- puso cara de borreguito a medio morir- solo un poco desconcertada

-desconcertada??, por que??- preguntaron todos los presentes

-Acaso no vieron lo que paso??- pregunto sorprendida la interrogada

-bueno, no vimos muy bien, solo que estabas persiguiendo 'algo', y que después 'eso' te ataco con algo muy brillante...- aclaró Tomoyo

-pues bien, no me lo van a creer!!- dijo Sakura- era la carta Sword!!

-QUE?!?!- sorpresa de parte de todos

-Por qué te iba a atacar una de tus cartas, Sakura??- pregunto el joven Li

-¬¬, no oiste lo que dijo Eriol??- esa era la voz de Sakura

-^^U, cierto, pero...- se quedo pensativo por un momento- para que Sword pueda 'tomar forma' necesita estar en el cuerpo de alguien...

-Cierto.., y la fuerza y destreza de Sword depende del corazon y deseos del que esté siendo utilizado por la carta...- callo por un momento Tomoyo- como lo que paso con Rika.., ella se convirtió en una experta espadachina por lo que sentia hacia el prof. Terada

-jaja- Sakura rió con una risa fresca- cierto, como recuerdo que en ese entonces no sabiamos quien le gustaba- sonrisa de Sakura- y pensar que ahora ya estan casados...

Así estaba todo el grupo recordando tiempos pasados cuando se oyó una orden:

-Ahora, ATACA!!- ordenó esa voz

Sakura, Li y Tomoyo fueron los que voltearon más rápido y vieron a un chico acercándoseles, traía una espada en la mano, y llevaba paso firme.

El sujeto iba caminando  con la cabeza gacha y por lo tanto no se le veia la cara..

-quien eres!?!- exigio saber Sakura- y que quieres- agrego la chica

-Yo soy... yo- (n. de a., obvio, no?? ;))dio otro paso- y lo que quiero es...- se acerco aun más hacia las dos chicas con magia y al chino- A TI!!- dicho esto agarró a Sakura por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, empujó a Shaoran al piso y le mandó a Tomoyo un conjuro imovilizante, además habia creado una barrera de magia que los separaba (a Sakura y él) de los demás chicos ahí presentes

Como pudo Sakura se separó de él y le vió la cara, solo lo pudo ver ella

-Tú, TU!!- gritaba Sakura, no lo podía creer!!, simplemente no era posible!!, o si??- que haces aquí!!- siguió interrogando ella

-Vengo por lo que quiero: TU.... y TUS PODERES- respondió levantando la cara y mirándola fijamente

-Ah si??, y crees que me voy a dejar asi nomas porque si??

-si no quieres hacer las cosas más difíciles, si- sonrisa frívola de parte de él

-mas difíciles??- la chica volteó a ver a los demás- les harás algo a ellos??

-mm.., buena idea, no lo habia pensado- dijo en un frio tono de voz

-y no hay otra forma de arreglar esto??

-otra forma??, a que te refieres??- pregunto interesado el chico

-si, con un duelo..

-un duelo??, de que??

-de magia- respondió ella- en este momento tu tienes una carta de magia, una espada, yo usaré con otro tipo de magia

-mmm..., interesante...- calló por un momento el chico- si yo gano, tu vienes

-y si tu pierdes, me dejas libre, y a todos los demas, ah!, y además me entregas la carta

El chico parecía estar indeciso, pero..., si usaba esa espada, prácticamente tenía ganado el duelo, asi que...

-Acepto

-Muy bien, empecemos- dijo Sakura

Afuera de la barrera de magia todos estaban sorprendidos de que Kiru fuera el 'poseído' de la carta, y de que fueran a participar en un duelo..., ademas de que...

Ninguno de los dos chicos se movían, ambos estaban esperando a que el contrincante atacara..

-Vamos, atacame!!- retaba Kiru

-Si así lo quieres...- respondió Sakura y sacó dos cartas..., pues no sabía con cual atacar...- '_si uso The illusion, puede que funcione, pero = no porque esa carta mostrará lo que más quiere la persona 'poseída'... y eso soy yo, además de que no la puedo usar porque ya le contamos a Kiru cómo fue que atrapamos la carta que él tiene en este momento..., si de otra forma, uso.._'- así pensaba la chica, hasta que se decidió por:

-MIRROR!!- la bella chica apareció ante Sakura- por favor Mirror, te voy a pedir algo que nunca antes habías hecho tú, quiero que tomes mi figura, pero no solo una vez, sino por lo menos 5 veces, con diferente ropa...., lo podrás hacer, cierto??- esta pregunta Sakura la hizo con anhelo en su voz- eres mi única oportunidad!!

Mirror lo pensó por un momento, sería algo muy arriesgado.., pero..., HARÍA LO QUE FUERA POR SU DUEÑA!!, de forma que primero tomó la forma de Sakura con uniforme, luego con kimono, después con shorts, otra con vestido, con pijama, y ya no pudo más, la carta estaba exhausta, pero tomó la forma de la Sakura con uniforme, pues era la que mejores recuerdos le traía *^^*, claro!!, cuando fue con Touya y él le dio esos lindos listones.. *^^*

Posteriormente Sakura invocó a Dash (n. de a., esta carta no quizo abandonar a us dueña, tampoco Ilusión.., luego les diré por qué), y le pidió les brindara su rapidez a ella y a las otras Sakuras, para que Kiru no supiera ni que onda, además de que tmb le pidió ayuda a Illusión para que intercambiara las ropas de todas las Sakuras...

Cuando las 'niñas' empezaron a moverse en círculos alrededor de él, empezó a marearse demasiado @_@, pero seguía, o mejor dicho, trataba de seguir atento a todo lo que sucedía...

-q..que es esto?!?- gritaba Kiru- por que hay tantas Sakuras?!?!

Como respuesta, todas las Sakuras solo rieron, con esa risa tan característica de ella, esa risa cristalina y fresca como la mañana (n. de a., tenia ganas de poner algo cursi, jeje ^^)

-acaso no reconoces a lo que más querias??- preguntaron todas las Sakuras al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa posada en sus labios

Ante esta sonrisa, el chico no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse embobado viendo a esas 6 lindas Sakuras.., y no era el único, había otro chico fuera de ese círculo mágico que tmb estaba embobado, claro!!, el lindísimo de LI!!, sólo que él si sabía quién era la verdadera Sakura, incluso entre 100 la hubiera encontrado.. (n. de a., lo que hace el amor, no?? ~_^)

Al momento en que Sakura (real) vió que Kiru ya no hacía nada, levantó su báculo y selló la carta, Kiru cayó inconsciente al piso... De inmediato, la barrera de mágia y los hechizos que Kiru había lanzado contra Tomoyo y Li se deshicieron, quedando otra vez libres

Todos corrieron hacia donde estaba Kiru, incluso Li, pero no para ver cómo se encontraba el chico, sino para ver a Sakura, (obvio, no??), en fin, el caso es que las primeras en llegar fueron las Sakuras, las cuales se pusieron muy cerca de Kiru y lo empezaron a llamar suavemente para que despertara. El chico abrió lentamente los ojos, y su primer pensamiento fue que se encontraba en el cielo, no podía creer cómo era que habia tantas Sakuras!!, (n. de a. al ser sellada la carta, Kiru perdió la memoria de lo que había pasado)

-Sa..sakura, cual eres??- preguntó perdidamente el chico- te veo 6 veces- sonrisa de él

Al darse cuenta de esto, Sakura pidió a Mirror que fueran desapareciendo una por una todas las Sakuras, la carta así lo hizo, y pronto quedó solamente la Sakura real

Kiru no hizo ninguna pregunta, pues se sentía muy mal, de modo que sólo pidió que si lo podían llevar a su casa, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí

Rápidamente cada uno se fue para su casa u hotel y la primaria Tomoeda quedó sola nuevamente..., bueno, alguien de lentes se quedó ahí pensando en lo sucedido...

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

N. de A.: hola, hola, hola!!, yo aquí, quien alla??

Como estan todos por alla??

Yo aquí medio loca como siempre, je ^^, continuando con este fic, que neta ahora si me tardé UN BUEN en subir este cap. Para serles sincera, lo empecé a escribir mínimo hace unos tres meses, pero ahora si  hay  una buena explicación por la cual no había subido nada: no tenía los nombres de los guardianes de Tomoyo!!, los cuales, si se dieron cuenta son: Awen y Creirwy

Por qué esos nombres??, no fuero nada más porque se me hicieron bonitos, tienen una razón de ser: me puse a pensar que como Eriol fue el que le dio los poderes a Tomoyo, y él viene de Inglaterra, me pareció buena idea que los guardianes tuvieran nombres de dioses ingleses........

à Awen es la diosa de los poderes de la sabiduría, profesia y cambiar de forma a voluntad. Diosa de la inspiración.

Se me hizó una buena opción, aunque es nombre de diosA, pero no importa, no se olle tan mal para un hombre, o si??, y respecto a eso de por qué específicamente a él, pues me pareció que dado que será el mentor de Tomoyo en esto de la magia, era buena idea

à Creirwy es 'huevo de cristal', la más bella doncella del mundo  

Tmb se me hizo buena opción por eso de 'huevo de cristal',  ya que el guardian con forma de felino es blanco resplandeciente.., y hermosa, (tiene personalidad de mujer...)

Ahora sigue ese 'bonus' extra del que les había platicado, este día será la traducción de la canción 'CATCH YOU', pero traducida como es, no como la cantaron al inicio de la serie, que estuvo muy mal!!, en fin, disfruten la canción ^^

CATCH YOU (TRADUCIDA)

Sólo nosotros, una muerte trágica, sin consentimiento, estas sensaciones  
Para nada, no me duele, sólo felicito a mi oportunidad  
porque, porque, mis alas son nuestras amigas  
una maratón en el cielo, sueño con tu invaluable presencia  
  
Mira yo te atrapo, te atrapo, atrápame, atrápame, espera  
aquí estoy botada, me pregunto si te amo  
realmente es agradable verte, es bueno verte, indudablemente  
Estoy dividida, mi corazón sigue llevando, llevando, llevando sangre  
no estoy confundida  
  
Mi alma está desapareciendo, necesito baterías de salud  
tu sonrisa de siempre entra como un falso rumor, poder ser idiota en el abismo  
Por favor, por favor empieza siendo mi amigo, porque  
tu presencia sonríe mirándome, alegrándome todos los días  
  
Mira te atrapo, te atrapo, atrápame, atrápame, absolutamente  
porque el malvado destino hará que te ame   
realmente es agradable verte, es bueno verte, indudablemente  
también estás condenado, el milagro de ser el primero, el primero, el primero  
te amo demasiado

Y bien, no es preciosa??, algo muy triste, pero preciosa!!

WOW!!, creo que ahora sí han sido las n. de a. más largas que he dejado en toda mi vida!!, y faltan los reviews!!

Pasemos a ellos:

**sakura yolei sora (sys)**- que bueno que te gusta mi historia!!, y muchas gracias por darme la pag. De Akane, a decir verdad, no se me habia olvidado, pero sí se me había pasado.., lo que pasa es que yo los guardo como .doc, y ella no los acepta asi T_T, y se me pasa cambiarlos.., pero prometo darselos pronto ^^

**Mi Koushiro Yamato**- calma, calma, ya puse esa parte, y ya hay cap. nuevo!!, disfrutalo!!

**Susy- **insistes en que lo mio es la comedia??, yo no lo creo.., para eso lee el de HP que subí, ese sí que es una mezcla dark/angst!!, leelo!!, bueno, léanlo todo el mundo!!, PLS!!, cof, cof, pasemos al sig ^^

**Akane Kinomoto- **no pierdas las esperanzas!!, admito que ahora sí me tarde un buen, pero ya dí explicaciones.., a ver si te gusta como va quedando ^^

**flor de cerezo- **mas momento S+S?, mm.. trataré de ponerlos, pero soy PESIMA en esos momentos.., de hecho, trato de evitarlos porque sé que van a quedar mal.., trataré de mejorar ^^

**Card Captor Sakura- **jeje, no te cae bien Lina??, es una buena chica, linda, talentosa, (aja), en fin, a ver como le va a la pobre, jeje

**Mariangel- **como crees que no sabía quien eras??, ya esta este cap., disfrutalo!!, lo hice más largo para que no me pidas el sig. Pronto. (NTC!!), voy a empezar pronto con el sig ^^

**Naiko- **que bueno que te esté gustando este y el de HP!!, sigue leyendo y dejando review, que yo tmb lo hare J

**Megumi- **hola!!, jeje, con que ya aprendiste a dejar reviews!!, ahora si no hay pretexto para que no me dejes por lo menos uno en cada cap.!!, eh!!, en fin, ya creiste que soy esa Windy??, jojo, me hubiera gustado ver tu cara ^^. Oye, a ver cuando nos encontramos en el msn, no??, ByE!!

Muy bien, creo que es todo por el momento, (por fin acabé!!).

Recuerden que si quieren pueden mandarme sus opiniones por ½ de un review, o a mi mail: agl_16@hotmail.com de acuerdo??, tmb si quieren tener a una amiga medio loca, pueden contactarme por el msn o el mail (de nuevo), jeje

Ok, creo que ahora si me voy

ByE!!

Windy, (a veces Windy Wolf)


End file.
